<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovering Imbalance by infinant_white</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782188">Discovering Imbalance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white'>infinant_white</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars CW [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of a master training his apprentice, Maul locates one of the pods that reveals a young and unconscious human girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars CW [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding one with the force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking out the security droids from within the ship was no matter to the nightbrothers. After terminating the remaining Jedi that was boarded on the ship, the two brothers cleared their surroundings before settling in within the crusier. Maul glanced at one of the open pods that was used for storage in the ship. The space was filled with countless droid parts, none of which any of them could be useful to their advantage. With a low scowl Maul sealed the pod closed with a swiff of his hand, moving towards the sitting area where his brother Savage managed to open safe, filled with generous amounts of credits.</p><p>	“Look brother, a fortune!” Savage gleamed. Maul turned his gaze towards his apprentice, a careful thought crossing his mind. “True fortune will be the demise of Konobi. Credit chips are meaningless without a plan to survive. The Jedi are hunting us. We will be forced to make a stand.” Maul’s eyes seethed at the thought, without the chips they would be forced to use violence against others who deemed them value. Perhaps meditating at the thought will give Maul a clear reasoning vision. </p><p>	“And we will deal with them,” Savage remarked. Maul blinked, “They are too many,” Maul turns, stepping closer to the sitting area to remind his apprentice to reveal the ways to form a singular plan.</p><p>	“To continue, we need one singular vision.” He crossed his arms, “My vision,” Maul remarks with a raised brow. Savage steps forward, “Brother, let us share our strength. There is no need for dominance between us.”</p><p>Maul puts thought into his brother's words, moving in a stance where one is the dominant superior, and the other the ascendant learner. “Always two there are, my brother, a Master and an apprentice.”He points directly against his apprentices’ shoulder, proving a value point. “And you are the apprentice.”</p><p>With that unsaid, Maul turns his back against his brother, only to miss his snarl and the hiss of his burning igniting lightsaber flashing into view. Maul chuckles, for it is time to teach another session.</p><p>“So, it is time for a lesson.”</p><p> Maul ignites his lightsaber, humming with life as the pair of nightbrothers duel against each other. The sabers engage with one another, fighting for dominance and power within each striking blow. The red skinned warrior continues to block each blow against the Dathomiran Zakbrak nightbrother, the pair dissolving into grunts and snarls as they fight for power. It is until Maul grips the upper hand of Savage, twisting his wrist to cause his brother a small amount of pain before raising his robotic leg and pressing his weight down onto the Dathomiran brother.</p><p>Savages’ eyes widen for a mere second of fear in his eyes, seeing the lightsaber coming close into his view with tremendous heat. He grips the metal beneath his chin in defeat. “You have grown so powerful.” Maul hissed as he draws the saber closer, blinking away the scowling look in his eyes and it is then replaced with a small frown. “And I shall complete your training,” he reaches down to pull Savage back onto his feet. “Not as your brother, but as your master.”</p><p>“Yes, forgive me brother.” Savages’ gaze drops down in failure, for it is not the only lesson he shall receive from his master. A hand is met upon his shoulder as Maul gently pats. “Do not worry, brother. In time you shall complete your training, and within time itself, you will be feared by all,” he growled out.</p><p>After the lesson was finished, the pair resumed their exploration within the ship. Unfortunately Maul wasn’t quite familiar with the ship's controlling system due to the years he spent on Naboo, fueled by hatred by the one Jedi he swore to destroy. Perhaps now would be a good time to familiarize the ships control system and relearn his expertise with cruising ships. Maul glances in one of the other pods that's in the far corner towards the left side of the room. He notices that this particular pod is sealed with a number code, which leaves him wondering as to why this pod is sealed shut.</p><p>Nevertheless, he raises his hand and uses the force to swipe the door open, moving into the darkened room with caution. He feels another presence in this room, he can feel it in the force. Swiftly he ignites his lightsaber with a snarl before coming to realize, indeed another form of life is here in this room. On the floor, is a young woman lying unconscious. It appears to be a human, in fact, for Maul hasn’t seen a mere human being since his nights on Naboo. The mere thought of a human being makes his skin bowl in pure anger, and with a swipe of his hand he reaches for the girl to lift her body closer to get a better view.</p><p>The woman is indeed unconscious, for her body is pale and weakened with no source of care whatsoever. He looks at her face, noticing the way her lips are drawn slightly open as each weakening breath leaves her. He notices that her body weight is very light compared to his, and looks down upon her arms to view the visible scars along her body. With a deep scowl Maul releases the woman and drops her down onto the ground, a weak moan leaving her lips at the impact. Raising his lightsaber in the air Maul prepares to strike the woman to end her life before he feels a sensation. Halting his strike, Maul takes a moment to connect with the force, sensing a great but weak strength within her.<br/>
“How curious,” he ponders slowly in thought, before setting away his saber and lifting her into his arms and carrying her back into the main control area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter two! Enjoy :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air felt cold, and empty. No one has been on the ship since she last remembered. The only source of life that she could remember were the security droids roaming through the halls, checking each perimeter of the cruiser. She could feel her strength leaving her body, as her wounds have not yet healed from her previous accountant with her master. The last thing she remembered was…</p><p>	There was no time. All she remembered was that she needed to escape. </p><p>“Brother, who is this girl? Do you know her?” Savage asked as he made his way back to the control area where Maul placed the woman upon the conference table. Raising a brow ridge in question, the two nightbrothers observe the woman as she remains unconscious, but her breathing remains slow and clear. Savage begins to notice that throughout her body is thin, her facial features expressionless, as if there weren’t any life in her whatsoever. The two notice that her body is painted with scars, from the start of her wrists to the top of her shoulders. They notice that her formally attire is well worn out.  </p><p>	“I do not know who this woman may be,” Maul answered. “But I do feel the force within her presence. More likely, an imbalance to the force. I feel something, something that I have felt during my time in Naboo.” He growls out, reaching up to wrap a hand around her wrist to get a better view of the scars. With a finger he brings a gloved hand towards the flesh, tracing each scar along her skin. Most of these scars looked as though she had been whipped.</p><p>	“Savage,” Maul called out. “Tend this young girl to her wounds. She may be of use to us against the republic. Do not be alarmed if she wakes up.” Maul declared, averting his gaze upon the woman's flesh as the Dathomirian nightbrother lifts her body in his hold, leaving the red skinned sith lord to meditate on his thoughts.</p><p>*</p><p>	‘Ugh, where am I?’</p><p>	Gathering her senses, she began to slowly lift her eyes to squint at the bright light shining in her face. With a groan she manages to weakly raise her hand to shield away the light, coming to realize that her right arm is attached to a tube, turning her gaze to quickly find out she has been placed in a medical pod. Gaining some of her strength she slowly lifts her body up into a sitting position only to gasp in pain from a sharp sting at her side. Panic begins to rise and she quickly looks at her surroundings before she yelps out in surprise as two men stare at her awakening. </p><p>	“Who are you? Where am I?!”</p><p>	“Have no fear young one, you are safe.” Her gaze falls onto the man with red skin, covered in strange markings along his body. The other one, the yellow man with the same design remains silent along the wall, arms crossed and a low growl escapes him, watching every movement she makes. ‘That one is bigger,’ she remarked to herself. Panicking she raises her arms in defense, narrowing her eyes as the red man comes closer to her.</p><p>	“Stay back! Don’t come near me!”</p><p>	“Calm yourself young one, we mean no threat to you.” Maul cautiously approaches the girl, raising both hands to show that indeed they mean no harm. Taking a seat near the tip of the medical bed, Maul raises a brow ridge in curiosity. “What is your name little one?,” he asked softly. “Do you remember what happened to you?’</p><p>	Taking deep calming breaths, the girl manages to calm her racing pace to a minimum before speaking out softly. “I don’t know..I..all I can remember is running away from something, and then an explosion happened, and next thing I know I wake up here.” She looks up into his gaze, narrowing her eyes a bit in question. “Who are you?”</p><p>“I am Maul,” he points to himself. “And this is Savage. He is the one who has been tending to your wounds, keeping you alive really.” He scoffs out. “But, I was the one who found you. You were unconscious, and it seems you’ve been that way for a very long time. I’m not sure how you’ve managed to survive, but I noticed that your body is covered with scars. My dear, could you tell us, how did you get those scars?”</p><p>	With a tight frown she reaches up to hold her arms at the fading memory, tracing each scar with a fingertip. “I...in my past, that I can’t seem to remember, I was tortured. I do not remember whom, but I do remember what happened to me. I was beaten, nearly to death, and I was whipped. I…” Her vision begins to cloud, causing her to groan in pain as another headache begins to settle in. “I can’t remember.”</p><p>	“Hmm, how unfortunate,” Maul frowns, his voice soothing rather than being sarcastic. Her gaze falls back onto his golden ones, and with a deep sigh she settles back against the medical bed, wincing at the pain brought from her side. “You should have left me to die, I do not wish to be tortured once more,” she weakly protests.</p><p>	“My dear, it is not my way to flick that upon anyone with such cruelty,” Maul replies as he stands fully to her attention, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. “We can provide you shelter here, we can keep you here and train you to our advantage.”</p><p>	“Brother what are-” </p><p>	A hand is raised and Savage falls silent. “As before, we will provide shelter for you and continue to tend to your wounds. You may as well be of use in moments time. Right now, gather your strength and rest. All questions will be answered in good time.” With that, Maul nods off before turning and taking his leave from the room leaving the woman to rest. Savage follows before glancing at the girl with a low snarl before following his brother.</p><p>	“Brother, why are we keeping her? She’s only going to cause trouble. We know nothing of this girl!” Savage barked. The two nightbrothers make their way back to the control center, one leaning against the conference table while the other makes way to view the stars of the galaxy. “Patience my young apprentice. I see an only advantage with her. She may be of good use to us if we are to plot against the Jedi. For now, let her rest. She may have something that we may need in another time. I feel a strong power within her through the force, and thus we will take her. We will train her, and we will keep her hidden against anyone that may use her as a weapon.”</p><p>	“But brother, surely you can see that she may not stand a chance. Look at her, she is weak, defenceless!” </p><p>	“Ah, but we will make sure that she is trained well, won’t we, my apprentice?” Maul turns his gaze on Savage, golden eyes seething in anger as he raises his form into a more dominant stance. “We will train her, tend to her wounds, but we will not kill her. Is that understood?”</p><p>	Savage bows his gaze down in defeat. “Yes brother. Forgive me.”</p><p>	“And so it is then,” Maul smirks. “You still have much to learn yourself, my apprentice,” he reaches a hand to tilt the Dathomirian warriors chin up into his eyes. “In time, you will learn. Do not forget that I am your master.” </p><p>	“Yes, my master.” </p><p>	And with that, the pair remain silent as one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeking the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally a bit of a backstory! Enjoy :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps pacing around the control center, where he sat to meditate near the space between the conference area. The ship continued to roam throughout the galaxy, searching throughout each system of stars and avoiding objects along the way. The young woman was awake, for she began to wander through the halls and manage to find herself not alone with the red man named Maul. She looked around the room, expecting to find the tall yellow creature, but he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>	“If you’re curious about Savage, he is resting in one of the other pods within this ship,” he replied, turning around to face the girl with a curious glane. “Might I ask, why are you up at this hour? Couldn’t sleep, perhaps?” He questioned, drawing up a hand to rest below his jaw.</p><p>	The woman was silent for a moment. Of course she wasn’t awake, her mind kept her awake this whole time because of too many questions left within her thoughts. Her side continued to ache in pain, probably because the bandages needed to be changed. The last time Savage tended to her wounds was hours ago. She may as well come clean since she’s awake.</p><p>	“I couldn’t sleep really, if I’m going to be honest. I’ve been thinking too much over what happened. Really, I’m just,” she paused.</p><p>	“You want to know what happened, yes?” Maul answered.</p><p>	The woman looked up to meet his eyes. With a nod, “Yes, I just can’t seem to remember anything. It’s almost as if, something is keeping me from knowing my past, or who I am. I can’t remember my name at all.” She looked down with a small frown, placing her arms crossed against her chest as she paces from left to right in the control center. Maul noticed an uneasiness within her from the ways of the force. With a breath he stood amongst his cybernetic legs and made his way to her, pausing only inches away from her body. She pauses her pacing only to meet his golden orbs before speaking out. “You said that earlier, you would train me. What do you mean by that?”</p><p>	Maul hummed before answering, “Yes indeed. To train you, my dear, the wills of the force. Train you to fight amongst other beings and defend yourself against enemies.” He then began to circle around her, bringing a clenched fist in view in triumph. “You will learn from us, you will gain power, and by gaining power, you will have all the answers you need to know,” he paused before stepping towards her side. “If you wish to see the truth, young one, you must train yourself to become one with the force.”</p><p>	“The one with the force?”</p><p>	“Yes,” Maul replied deeply. “I sense great strength in you young one. A power within you not even yourself could realize.”</p><p>	The woman scoffed at that. “Me, great power? I don’t believe that.”</p><p>	Maul raised his brow ridge at the remark. “Hmm, then I guess we’ll find out. Come,” he motioned her to follow before taking his leave. Moving towards the open space Maul rested his cybernetic legs on the cold floor, motioning for her to do the same and sit across from him. Once she gets comfortable she looks up at Maul in question, “Okay, so what now?”</p><p>	“We begin with meditation.” He replies deeply, yet calmingly so. “Close your eyes, concentrate your surroundings. Focus on the sound of your breathing.”</p><p>	Closing her eyes, she begins to do what has been told. Her breathing becomes slow, calming breaths as she focuses with the silence that surrounds her. Maul becomes her guide, keeping her attention close within the ear, and soon all of her surroundings become a memory. “Good,” Maul praises. “You must strengthen your connection with the force, young one. Feel it’s power within you,” Maul growls.</p><p>	Clenching her eyes tightly, the woman concentrates harder. Tightening her fists along her lap she begins to groan as a sharp sensation burns in the back of her mind. “I can’t-” she gasps. “You can,” Maul snarls out, voice becoming more harsh. “Do not be afraid, concentrate!”</p><p>	Slowly, the room around her becomes hot, her bones shaking in anger as bits and pieces of memories begin to flood her mind. She cries out, and quickly opens her eyes to view that the conference table behind her was floating amongst the air, until seconds later it is abruptly dropped with a loud thump to the ground. Maul smirks in awe before raising his hands to praise her with excellence. “Well done my dear! This is your power! Continue to train, know the ways of the force, and in time, all your questions will be answered soon.”</p><p>	Coming back to her senses while catching her breath, the woman looks at him with careful eyes, her heart beating back to normal. “Now I see,” she chuckles. “I saw something, like fragments. Fragments of, of my memories.”</p><p>	“Yes, go on,” Maul encourages.</p><p>	“I heard a voice,” she pauses before continuing. “It sounded familiar. It was dark, a laugh almost. Yes, I’m certain it was a laugh.”</p><p>	“A laugh, you say?” Maul replies, genuine curiosity now sits in. “From whom?”</p><p>	“It was a man, a man wearing a robe.”</p><p>	Maul falls silent. His fists become clenched as anger begins to fill up his lungs.</p><p>	“You said that you were running from something,” Maul growls out, his eyes appearing to glow brighter than before. “Or were you running from someone..” He snarls.</p><p>	Fear begins to take over her core. “I don’t know! All I can see are just little fragments, I can only see them-” And suddenly, a tight invisible hold begins to wrap around her hold in a tight grip, forcing her up into the air and reaching to claw away at the grip. Maul steps forward now, rage filling his vision as he repeats once more in a low snarl, “Whom is it that you were running away from?”</p><p>	She chokes out, “I...don’t know,” gasp, “I can’t..remember!”</p><p>	“Then I shall make you remember…”</p><p>	A painful migraine begins to settle within her mind as she begins to scream out in pain, more flooding fragments and pieces from her memories begin to pour into her bones. Thrashing and kicking her legs as she fights for air back into her lungs, the grip along her throat begins to loosen leaving her throat burning and sore. Coughing and blinking away the tears that have poured in her eyes, she begins to remember…</p><p>*</p><p>“Please master! Let me prove it to you-”</p><p>“SILENCE!” Another whip slashes along her body, leaving her to cry out in pain as blood begins to trickle and ooze down her back as she fights to keep her tears away. Chained from the wrists up, she continues to struggle and twist as each striking clash of a whip burns along her skin, leaving bloody marks along her body in punishment for her failures.</p><p>“Please my lord! I didn’t mean to- AH!”</p><p>“You continue to fail me, my young apprentice. But do not worry, I’m not going to kill you,” Sidious replies darkly. “I have other uses for you,” he laughs.</p><p>“No!!!!”</p><p>*</p><p>With a scream the woman comes back to reality as she stares up at Maul, eyes filled with tears as she pants from the horrible memory. Shakily she reaches up, placing her hands along the line of her throat before answering. “My master...my master, he punished me, tortured me for his way to seek pleasure,” she whimpers out, the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Looking up at Maul, who now stands in complete silence. The rage from earlier, now vanished and only replaced with a harsh glance before he turns his back on her.</p><p>“So, you finally remember,” he answers, his voice low in tone.</p><p>Getting back to her feet, she rubs at the dull ache that rests along her throat. She nods, “Yes, I remember now. I served my master after I was captured by his droids on a planet called Geonosis. I was raised by my mother, as my father decided to leave us after finding out that my mother was no ordinary human. My mother believed that she had visions, visions no other human being should witness. My mother began to practise in dark magic, and as a child I never understood what her intentions were.” Taking a deep breath, she continued, “My master took me as his slave, a prisoner, and kept me alive knowing that he wanted to use my power for his own will of mind.</p><p>Maul turns his gaze towards her, no longer anger appearing on his features.</p><p>Almost as if, pain.</p><p>“My mother was executed for being a witch, as he called it. They surrounded our village with droids that began open fire, burning our homes down to the ground, killing everyone. The men, women, and children. He told me that I was for good potential, and that I would be freed as long as I served him. But,” she paused to view the scars along her arms. “I was merely fooled.”</p><p>With a tight frown a tear manages to fall down her cheeks.</p><p>“My mother was no witch to me. My father could never understand that. And so, I began to study by stealing her books, learning what she was doing in her spare time.”</p><p>“And when did you first start noticing the ways of the force?”</p><p>She laughed at that, wiping another tear away.</p><p>“I was a child back then, and I’ve been learning ever since.”</p><p>With a careful nod, Maul then takes a step filling in the gap between them, only to reach up and grasp along her chin and meet her gaze.</p><p>“It is the will of the force that brought us together, young one,” he replied, soothingly. “Your past continues to haunt you, and by achieving that haunt you can be rid of the pain that feeds upon you.” He drops his hand to his side, her gaze softens from the small comfort.</p><p>“Will you teach me, then?” She softly asks.</p><p>Maul only reveals a smile of his own, a grin forming his features.<br/>“Of course, my dear. Do not worry, my ways of teachings are nothing more from your previous master. However, not only I will be the one to train you, young one. Savage will also help you train to defend yourself, prove your strength.” He hums in delight at the thought.</p><p>“Savage, you mean the yellow one from before?!” She exclaimed in shock.</p><p>“This yellow one, is a warrior like no other. He is still my young apprentice,” he chuckles. “But yes, he will train you, and thus I will train you, to wield the ways of the force.”</p><p>She ponders deep in thought for a moment before answering. </p><p>“What do you want in return then?”</p><p>Now that, Maul smirks. “You will fight alongside me, join me, and together you and I shall destroy Sidious once and for all,” he answers, as a low snarl leaves his chest.</p><p>Once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Again,” Maul repeated.</p><p>After repeating failed attempts, the woman sighed in defeat as she dropped her arms to her sides. She glares up at him, “This is impossible! I can’t lift them!” She cries out, pointing at the direction of the chairs behind her. Together they have been training throughout their journey through space. Maul lets out a low hum of displeasure as he continues to circle around the young woman. However, a yellow Dathomirian continues to watch the scene, merely arms crossed and a tiny hint of a smirk finding his lips. </p><p>“Do not fret young one,” Maul speaks out, pausing to stay behind her. “Do not fight against the power, use your anger!” </p><p>“Well what has it been like I’m doing?!” She hisses out. “This isn’t as easy as you think it is.”<br/>“Hmm, then we might as well put you up to the challenge,” he hums in thought before furries of shocks begin to burn within her body. Screaming out in pain, the girl collapses against the cold floor, crying out from the intense heat leaving her bones aching from the pain before the sensation leaves her, leaving her panting for air to fill her lungs.</p><p>“Stop it,” she manages out a weak whimper.</p><p>“I cannot,” Maul merely hums, a small smirk forming his lips. “Not until you do as I say.”</p><p>The woman clenches her fists. “I’m not a slave to you,” she growls out.</p><p>“Is that so?” Maul chuckles out, now moving to face before her trembling body. “Don’t fight it, young one,” He reaches to grasp her chin, lifting so her eyes meet his. “Use your anger, let it become one with your mind, your actions depend upon it.” He releases her, leaving her to slowly raise herself back onto her legs to a sitting position. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes as she focuses with the surroundings that fill the room. Maul takes a few steps back, places his arms behind his back, keeping close eyes on her as he watches. Savage merely takes a few steps closer, not attempting to come too close, and lose her concentration.</p><p>Soon the sound of rattling of something heavy fills the silence. With careful concentration the two chairs behind her begin to shake before slowly lifting up into the air. Fisting clenched in her lap the woman continues to lift higher and higher into the air before another rattle begins to rise. Looking behind her, the two nightbrothers begin to back away in awe as the conference table also lifts up in the air, joining with the other two chairs and meeting as one. </p><p>With a gasp the woman jolts up and soon the furniture drop behind her with a loud thump behind her, leaving her to jump from the impact.</p><p>“Well done, well done young one,” Maul praises as he makes his way closer to her, offering a hand to pull her back up onto her feet. “Not only did you do as instructed, but also you’ve managed to challenge yourself. You are beginning to become stronger,” Maul lowly hums out. <br/>Taking a deep shaky breath she manages a small smile of her own before meeting Maul’s gaze, nodding at the praise. “Thank you, Maul. It’s not easy, but I will continue to do my best.”<br/>“And that you will, young one,” Maul replied. “Now, it is time for another lesson.” Maul motions for Savage to come forward with a hand. Dropping his hands down by his sides Savage steps forward before pausing before the woman.</p><p>“Savage will begin to train you in martial arts. You will learn to defend and protect yourself, you will bring strength to you core,” he pauses before he turns his back to her. “You will listen to him, for he is the enemy as well as your tutor.”</p><p>At those words Savage manages a low growl to escape his chest, leaving the woman to stare up at him in slight worry. She sighs before nodding, “Yes, of course.”</p><p>*</p><p>“It would be wise to you if you were to pay attention, wench.” Savage growled out in annoyance.</p><p>“Don’t you dare start calling me names. I already don’t like you since the moment I saw you,” She draws her fists up in a defensive posture.</p><p>“You smell of fear, fear makes you weak!” He snarls before lunging towards her, attempting to deliver a punch towards her stomach before it is blocked with her hands, looking up into his eyes with a smirk, however leaving her only to yelp and fall back onto her back, a yell of anger leaving her throat in defeat.</p><p>“You must never take your eyes away from your enemy,” Savage scolded her as he reaches down to pull her back up onto her feet. “Never show fear in your eyes, always keep your focus on your opponent.”</p><p>Standing up with small pants leaves her body sore, her forehead beginning to glisten with sweat as she reaches up to wipe it away with the back of her hand. “I would actually try if you weren’t so big. It’s impossible with the size of you,” she sighs out tiredly.</p><p>Savage merely chuckles at that. “Then we will keep going until you defeat me, wench.”</p><p>“I told you to stop calling me that,” She glares up at him.</p><p>“You are in no position to tell me what to do, wench. Now, again!” </p><p>Instead with Savage taking the first blow, the woman manages to run up towards him to deliver a kicking blow to his stomach before a hand grasps onto her angle, throwing her off balance and again landing on the cold ground.</p><p>“Sloopy,” He remarks.</p><p>“You know, I’m getting tired of your constant barking at me,” She growls out, panting as she gets back up onto her feet once more.</p><p>“Good, use your anger,” he replies before charging at her once more, delivering a punch of his own before two small hands manage to block the attack. Savage raises a brow ridge at the move as he reaches down to try and wrap a hand around her throat, but she’s faster, and quickly backs away only to now charge at him and kick him along his cheek. The attack throws him off balance before he regains his posture, raising a hand to trace his cheek before feeling a trickle of blood fall down his lips.</p><p>She manages to shut him up this time.</p><p>“You little wench,” he snarls out.</p><p>“I’m just getting started,” she smirks before charging at him once more, and soon the pair begin to fight against each other in a battling duel. With a series of kicks and forceful punches, the two remain vigilant with one another. With even the slightest loss of concentration, only one will stand in victory. Low grunts and cries are left as the girl manages to jump high into the air before landing on his shoulders, delivering blows after blows against his face, leaving Savage to snarl in rage from the impact. Jumping away to avoid his hands, she lands back on her feet before him and raises her hands to push him away from her body using the force. The impact from the power leaves his body in harsh breaths.</p><p>Savage growls loudly in his throat, leaving him to fall on his knees in defeat. Looking up he catches a glimpse of a smirk drawn from her lips before she offers a hand.</p><p>“Looks like I won this round.” She smirks.</p><p>A low chuckle leaves him before he takes her hand, standing back onto his feet once more.<br/>“Indeed, very good. It looks light you might not be useless after all,” he remarks.</p><p>“Hey!” The woman exclaims before laughter fills the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the final test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been days since their first meeting with one another. After getting to know the nightbrothers a bit more, she realized that they were destined to seek vengeance. The red one, Maul, he calls himself, was discovered by Savage after previous events. Which Savage quickly explained about Maul's past. She found out that he was stranded on a planet called Naboo, left and forgotten as a new war set into place. Savage explained to her that when he found him, he was broken, and remained insane for twelve years. He explained to her what happened to his legs, taken away from a Jedi named Obi-wan Kenobi. It set her mind uneasy knowing Maul’s fueled rage against the Jedi.  <br/>After the brief conversation with Savage she wanted to ask Maul personally during his time on Naboo, but the thought quickly vanished, not wanting to upset him or cause him a trigger. So, she continued her training with the two, gaining everybit of knowledge and teachings from the fearsome warriors. After countless training and duels with the yellow Dathomirian warrior, it was time to be put to the test. She mentally prepared herself from Maul’s words from earlier.</p><p>	‘You have learned well, young one. For the final lesson you will be given a test, a test to prove your strength, and to use every bit of energy you have in your body against us. You will only be given certain materials to defend yourself. Your task is to force us into submission. You may use the ways of the force, you may wield our lightsabers if you so choose, but you will need to take the upper hand if you’re going to do so. Make no mistake, we will not be easy on you.’</p><p>	The woman shivered at the memory playback. So she was supposed to fight against them? Another test? What else could be more than to prove herself to them? There was only one way to find out. Gathering herself from the uneasiness, the girl was given a pod to remain in to focus with her meditation. She was rather grateful to at least have some sort of privacy on her behalf, rather than to remain with cautious heavy eyes on every move she makes. To say the least, it was a bit unsettling from the nightbrothers. She could feel every watchful gaze behind her back, mentally noting herself to keep away from trying anything.</p><p>	And so, she was left to her thoughts once more.</p><p>	*</p><p>	It was time for the moment she’s been waiting for. Rising awake from her dreamless nap a knock was greeted from the door. Setting back onto her feet she pushed the button on the side from the pod door to be greeted by the yellow skinned warrior, his eyes set ablaze from her brown ones.</p><p>	“It is time,” Savage merely announced, turning his back to her motioning for her to follow.</p><p>	She did so without question.</p><p>	Quickly following from behind, the two made their way away from the main control center down the hallways into another room much bigger than the previous pods. Inside the space was filled with cargo boxes piled up on top with one another on the sides from the width of the room, forming generous amounts of space for the two of them. The door clicks shut behind them once they meet inside, they are greeted now by a pair of glowing golden orbs as Maul appears from behind one of the stacked boxes. Savage makes his way to stand alongside his brother, crossing his arms in front of him and a small hint of a smirk forms his lips.</p><p>	“For the final test, you will begin hand to hand combat against Savage,” Maul paused to glance at his brother with a careful nod before setting his eyes back onto you. “You must defeat him into submission as you see fit. Make no mistake, this will not be an easy task.”</p><p>	The woman quickly nods in preparation. “Yes, I understand.”</p><p>	Stepping back with arms crossed behind him, Maul observes the pair with a curious glance, noticing the way the girl stands her ground against his brother. Savage raises his fists in defensive posture before managing a grin to cross his face.</p><p>	“Wish you luck, young wench.” Savage remarks.</p><p>	“Oh, you’re gonna get it now for saying that,” She chuckles out with a smirk.</p><p>	Seconds pass and the pair lunge at each other, a series of punches and blows against one another which soon series grunts and yelps fill the room. Savage raises his arm to block against another punch to his face before another hand is wrapped around her ankle, throwing her off balance and soon being slammed against one of the stacked cargo boxes. A wheeze leaves her form before managing to get back on her feet, panting heavily and gaining her posture. With a gasp a fist is met with a block of her own, quickly stepping aside from his grasp in an attempt to grab her again.</p><p>	Savage lets off a snarl as he prepares to lunge at her once more, but she’s smaller than him.</p><p>	And faster.</p><p>	With a battle cry a kick is met with the yellow Dathomirian’s cheek and the force sends him back against the cargo boxes, knocking the warrior flat on his back as a grunt leaves his lips. Before he can manage to get up, an invisible grasp against his shoulders holds him down, keeping him from getting up anytime soon.</p><p>	A growl leaves his lips in defeat. “I yield.”</p><p>	Praising herself from his words, the hold around Savage dissipates leaving him to get back onto his feet. A gasp leaves her lips as she looks a bit more closely at where she struck him.</p><p>	“Savage, your face,” she says softly.</p><p>	“Do not worry about me,” he replies, scolding lightly before a small smile manages to form on his lips. “You did well, young one.”</p><p>	Hearing the praise to fall from his lips, and not only to be called the nickname given to her from the first encounter meeting her, a warming smile manages to form on her lips and bow her head in acceptance to her victory. Turning her gaze away from the yellow warrior, she is met with a pair of golden orbs as Maul takes his place to prepare in battle.</p><p>	“Indeed, well done, my dear. Now, it is time for the final test. Savage,” Maul pauses, and with a nod Savage reaches a hand to his waist to retrieve the lightsaber before throwing the saber in her direction, which she catches in her small grasp. The weight of the weapon was going to be a challenge at first to get used to.</p><p>	“The final test will engage in a lightsaber duel.” Maul answers her thoughtful question before speaking out.</p><p>	“To ignite, press the red button below the ridge,” he finishes.</p><p>	Doing as she was told, she pressed the button before a red flash was met before her eyes, as the lightsaber ignited into a double-sided singular blade, leaving a low hum as the vibration of the saber tingles within her hold. She stares in amazement at the weapon in her grasp, giving a bit of a test swing to feel the power of the saber.</p><p>	“No wonder it’s so heavy,” she chuckles, meeting Savages’ gaze with a smirk.</p><p>	“Fit for a skilled warrior,” Maul replies in amusement before another hum of light is ignited. Her attention is brought back to Maul with cautious glare before the new pair begin to circle with one another. Taking a deep breath she prepares herself for the challenge as Maul narrows his eyes towards her, a low growl escaping his chest in an attempt to boost her nervousness, and to allow dominance to be set between them.</p><p>	A few moments passed before the two drew themselves against one another with a clash of the sabers. Twisting her wrist at hand, slowly the woman was getting used to the weapon in her grasp, managing to keep her balance steady as the pair continue their duel of battle. Testing her own strength she leaps up into the air and backs away to a more settled ground within the room, drawing Maul closely before her before another series of hits are made against the sabers.</p><p>	“Attempting to run away, are you dear?” Maul sneers with a snarl before a harsh force is pushed against her, leaving her to be drawn on her back before a saber connects with her own, blocking the attack only to leave Maul to appear above her in a dominance stance.</p><p>	“I’m not running away!” She gasps out before she raises her other hand and repeats the move, pushing Maul back and further away from her form before she raises back on her feet.</p><p>	Maul snarls at the force, and uses the force to lift one by one of the cargo boxes to cross her way, leaving her to dodge and move away from the incoming distraction. </p><p>	“Is that all you got?” She challenges with a smirk as she twirls the lightsaber in her hands.</p><p>	A low growling chuckle is heard before Maul answers her.</p><p>	“Watch what you say, young one.”</p><p>	And that was all was left before Maul raced towards her, and with a swing of his arms the two sabers connected together with a loud clash as the pair resolved in their battle. A grunt leaves her lips as Maul begins to draw in his weight, forcing her to fall to her knees in the process. However that was not going to happen, and with a cry the girl managed to push him off with force by hitting him against his forehead using the metal of her lightsaber. </p><p>	Maul staggers back with a snarl from the force and raises one of his cybernetic legs to kick along her ribs, knocking her down on the ground, forcing the lightsaber out of her reach.<br/>	With a gasp upon realizing his attentions, she quickly turns her gaze to him only to meet with an invisible hold around her throat, lifting her up into the air as Maul brings her forward. </p><p>	Kicking wildly in the air, she reaches up to claw away at the hold around her throat, leaving her lungs to burn without the air she desperately needed.</p><p>	Maul chuckles darkly as he raises his saber close in view, the burning heat of the saber slowly burning against the left side of her face, leaving her to cry out from the pain.</p><p>	“Yield,” he growls out.</p><p>	“Agh...n..never!” She chokes out.</p><p>	A loud noise is drawn out from the red skinned warrior before he throws her body against the ground harshly, leaving her to cough violently as oxygen begins to fill up her lungs.</p><p>	“You are weak,” Maul takes a step forward.</p><p>	“You are nothing more than a pathetic weakling,” he continues.</p><p>	Managing to regain her breathing, the girl glances up at the approaching sith with hatred filling her eyes. </p><p>	“You are merely nothing.”</p><p>	Eyes set ablaze in pure rage, the lightsaber finds its way back into her grasp through the force before standing fully and clashing against the red sith, snarling at his words as power begins to set within her core. She fights against him, throwing Maul off balance as she twirls her body to knock his lightsaber out of his reach and against one of the stacked crates. </p><p>	Panting heavily from the use of power, the woman slowly regains her senses back, not realizing her own power began to overtake her.</p><p>	“Well done, my dear,” Maul praises softly.</p><p>	The final test is finished, leaving her to shakily dismiss the saber and fall to her knees in exhaustion. However, before darkness takes over her senses, a pair of arms manages to catch her form from falling to the ground. A low rumble of amusement is heard as she tries to regain some bit of her strength.</p><p>	“You did well, my dear,” Maul addressed her. “Rest now.”</p><p>	With careful caution, Maul lifts the now unconscious woman in his old once more, making it the second time he’s held her in his grasp.</p><p>	“Brother,” Savage manages out softly, “Is she..”</p><p>	“She is fine, Savage. Do not worry.”</p><p>	Savage steps forward to view the girl more closely, seeing that she’s indeed unconscious, but unharmed. A deep sigh leaves his chest, his worry begins to dissipate from his chest since the moment Maul announced the final lesson. He was rather glad that she managed to subdue the battle. Even with their combined forces of strength the two nightbrothers can indeed be difficult to battle against. For now he is just glad that she managed to keep up with the teachings she learned throughout the time together.</p><p>	“She is, different brother. She is not like any human I’ve known from some time.”</p><p>	“Hmm, indeed. We will need to keep a close eye on her. I do not want her in the hands of any Jedi.” Maul lifts her in a more secure grip in his hold, noticing the way her lips part as soft breaths leaves her.</p><p>	“For now, we will remain as her caretakers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is a little short compaired with the other chapters. I want to quickly move on to the scene where Savage and Maul prepare their attack again Obi-Wan, so be a patient my lovlies :')</p><p>Comments are always welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh,” a low groan leaves her lips, a dull ache continues to pound within her mind. “Where, am I?”</p><p>	“You are in the medical pod, in decent care,” came Maul's reply.</p><p>	Snapping her eyes open, her gaze is with a curious stare upon Maul himself, only appearing to stand before the medical bed. He raises his eye ridge before adding on, “Do not worry young one, Savage attended to your wounds while you were unconscious.”</p><p>	Slowly the woman begins to sit up, holding her head in grimace from the throbbing sensation throughout her temple. She blinks at Maul before managing a weak groan from her lips. “Savage huh?,” she chuckles softly. “That’s surprising enough. Already caring for me.”</p><p>	“Don’t be so certain, young one,” Maul warns out, surprisingly in a humorous gesture. “You have done well with your training. I am surprised you managed to keep up between the two of us. You are becoming a young warrior, my dear.” Maul praises before taking a seat along the edge of the edge of the medical bed.</p><p>	“Thank you Maul,” she bows at the praise. “If it wasn’t for you and Savage, I would’ve been left for dead.” She looks down in thought for a moment before continuing. “There are still some pieces left that I can’t remember. I don't even know my real name.”</p><p>	“Hmm, then perhaps you shall be given a name?” Maul offers with a genuine softness in his eyes.</p><p>	“Be given a name?” she repeats in shock. “I couldn’t possibly,”</p><p>	Maul cuts her off with a raise of his hand. Her mouth falls silent as she stares up at the former sith lord in question.</p><p>	“Given from your previous events during your time with Sidious,” Maul growls out the name before he approaches her closer, addressing her in more of a firm tone. “A new name is acceptable. You have developed your powers greatly, and now that your powers have fully awakened, you shall aid me and Savage for our vengeance.”</p><p>	She ponders in thought for a moment before answering. </p><p>	“I only seek revenge against my previous master,” she hisses out with a glare, a moment of hatred filling her eyes before shutting them tightly from the tortuous memories within her mind.</p><p>	“And you shall have your revenge, my dear,” Maul replies before reaching to grasp along her chin in his hold. “With our strength combined our enemies will be forced to submit.” He traces her bottom lip with the tip of his thumb, a low hum leaving his lips as she stares into his golden orbs, keeping still as if not sure what to do next.</p><p>	Maul releases his hold before turning his back on her, a familiar firm tone left behind his lips.</p><p>	“For now, you must gather your strength and rest. Once you are well enough we will gather in the main control center to discuss our plan of attack,” Maul replies before the door opens before him and takes his leave, leaving the woman alone in the medical room to calm her racing pulse.</p><p>	“...” </p><p>	*</p><p>	Moments later after a well rest, the woman rises within from her slumber to stand back on her feet once more. The dull ache from her temple now eased aside, she takes her leave from the medical room and makes her way to the main control center, greeted with the pair of golden orbs before her.</p><p>	“Your awake young one,” Maul remarks with a motion of his hand. “Come, sit.”</p><p>	The woman simply nodded, passing by Savage with a small hint of a smile drawn from her lips, which Savage simply returned with a nod of his own before moving to stand near the edge of the conference table, left from where Maul stood in the very center. Taking a seat in one of the chairs laid out for her, she looks at the former sith lord before her as he turns his back towards the opening, viewing the countless stars from the galaxy.</p><p>	“Savage and I have established an agreement. As you may know we are in the middle of a war,” He pauses before turning to meet her eyes. “The clone wars, I’m sure you already know this by now, since your time with your previous master,” he sneers at that.</p><p>	“I do,” the girl replies. “He’s been discussing that matter from some time, that much I remember.” She huffs out.</p><p>	“Indeed he has. I know that Savage has been, keeping up to dates I presume, leaving you to question my past, yes?”</p><p>	She holds her breath. ‘So he found out..’</p><p>	Maul deeply hums in thought before begins to pace from right to left.</p><p>	“It is true. I was indeed stranded from that wretched planet Naboo, left to be forgotten as I became a rabid animal. Thus how Savage found me,” he glances at Savage with a nod before turning his gaze back to the girl. “Now, I seek revenge. Revenge against one known Jedi I have known for many years,” he growls out and pauses his pacing to move closer towards her, pausing just before her.</p><p>	“Together we will form an attack, merely draw in our enemies at will,” he reaches up along to bring forth a strand of hair between his fingers, quickly casting his glance away from her eyes.</p><p>	“You will provide in our aid,” Maul finishes with a raised eye ridge. </p><p>	“You mean, you want to use me?” she questions.</p><p>	“No,” Maul hums slowly in answer. “Since your powers have indeed grown during your training, you will remain hidden within this ship. If the Jedi manage to know your presence, they will try and take you away. I have been interrogated before the likes of Jedi,” he growls out, eyes narrowing from the memory so long ago. Blinking away, he continues. “We must be cautious of our every move, especially with using the force.”</p><p>	“Isn’t the Jedi that merely caused the war?” she blinks up in a remark.</p><p>	“Not in their ways, merely to bring an end to the war.”</p><p>	“Oh, so the good guys then,” she huffs out.</p><p>	“Precisely.” he hums in acknowledgement. “Therefore you shall remain hidden, however there may be times where you will be needed, my dear. Thus, continue your training. Build your strength. And together,” he pauses before he raises a hand in victory. “We shall end this war, and bring down Sidious along with it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forming an alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next few chapters will be the battle scene from season 5 episode 1 of the clone wars. </p><p>Also some angst and slight fluff in this chapter :') Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ship landed on a planet called Raydonia, where a small yet peaceful village resides. Maul strictly announced to keep away from any windows and to remain hidden that may bring eyes from the public. She simply didn’t know why they decided to land here, but that thought remains unanswered. With a sigh, she remains in the pod on the ship to simply continue her meditation, only to miss the sounds of screaming throughout the village away from the ship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simply moments later, the two nightbrothers returned and a knock was heard outside of her pod. Standing with haste, she is greeted by the familiar eyes of Savage, who motioned her to follow and lead her towards the main control center. Maul stood against the opening of the large viewing window as the ship began to take off, assuming the ship was on autopilot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are we going?” she curiously asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not so sure as of yet,” Maul simply answers her before turning his gaze towards her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“However, the time has come to resign against the Jedi. We will need an army if we’re going to form an alliance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, but where are we going to find an army? How can we possibly form an army if we’re stuck here in space?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maul merely hums in thought before answering, a sinister grin forming his lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I may have a way with a negotiation, and you’re going to help me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get me a readout on that ship,” Jiro ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are life-forms aboard,” replied one of the crew members as they searched the approaching ship with caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The main reactor and hyperdrive generator are down,” replied another crew member. “ I think they’re stranded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiro laughs, “And their communications?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Operational but silenced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiro paused in thought, before reaching a decision with a victorious smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll kill anyone on board and take the ship. Let’s hope they have a wealth of cargo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later the cruiser easily lures another ship, this one far bigger than the one the three are previously boarded now. A click is heard as the ship known to be as Weequay, connects with their own before a low rattle is heard through the halls. Soon a series of footsteps begin to roam and explore throughout the ship, from a closer glance the woman remains in place, silent as she looks up at the approaching pirates, seeing that already they begin to rummage through their cargo with satisfied interest. One of the crew members finds one of the many cargos, carefully lifting the compartment to reveal what’s inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pure sansanna spices,” one of the pirates replies, eyes blown wide in pure satisfaction from the findings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hondo will be pleased,” Jiro smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We drink tonight! Now, find me those life-forms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello boys..” A luscious voice calls out before all men draw their attention to a young woman, now open in view as the pirates stare in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that will be a problem,” the woman coos out softly before a tiny smirk forms her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye! What is she doing here?” A crew member calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter you half wit?” Jiro hisses out before he raises his blaster, a devious smirk forming his features. “We’ll take her with us. She’ll be one hell of a prisoner,” he chuckles darkly as he motions his crew, “Get her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a few steps back, the woman merely forms a small chuckle before two lightsabers ignite from behind, as the two nightbrothers reveal themselves from within the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jedi,” Jiro narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Open fire takes aim as the nightbrothers deflect incoming shots in their paths, quickly lifting the former Jiro in an invisible grip around his throat, while Savage draws the crew members into force submission, fear drawn in their eyes knowing they don’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to live?” Maul hisses out, bringing along Jiro in his forceable grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jiro chokes. “Very badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul releases as the former pirate violently coughs, rubbing the ache around his throat. Glaring at the horned pair, Jiro narrows his eyes, quickly taking a glance towards where the woman steps forth, bringing a genuine smirk across her face standing alone beside the red horned man. Savage makes his way towards the safe before opening, inside generous amounts of credits as all eyes from the crew make way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will make you rich,” Savage offers as a grin forms his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your skills and talents could serve us well,” Maul replies as he steps forth before the crew. “The choice is yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you, are you hiring us? What kind of Jedi are you?” Jiro questions with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not Jedi,” Maul snarls out a fist raise to clench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are lords,” Maul pauses before his tone is replaced with ease. “Crime lords.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We work for Hondo,” Jiro laughs at that. You’ll have to pay us really well to get us to betray him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul hums at that. “Money is no object for men like us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of the girl then?” Jiro smirks as he looks towards her with a smirk, the woman merely glares as she struggles to keep her composure from the curious stare of the pirate crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless,” Maul hisses, bringing back his attention as he steps close. “You will have all that you desire and more, if you pledge yourselves to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiro smirks at the offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. I’m tired of working for Hondo anyway. I’ll call up a couple of the boys and see if they’ll join us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After negotiating and discussing the terms for a former alliance, an alliance is established along with the pirate crew. However, some resistance from one of the members was quickly dealt with. A quick death was merely an option, thus provoking the leader known as Hondo, who now stands in alarm through the hologram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me warn you,” Hondo threatens. “You are not the first laser sword -wielding maniac, I’ve had to deal with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul emits a low growl from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Hondo Onaka survives every time,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he glares at the former sith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul approaches the holo projection against the leader of the pirates at the challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall see,” he narrows his eyes as the connection draws off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul removes his hand beneath his chin as he draws his attention towards the woman before him, his tone more gentle than moments before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will draw in our forces against Hondo’s remaining crew,” he pauses before answering. “While you remain within the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? But I thought you said that I will be of use to your advantage?” she exclaims, glaring at the former sith as he begins to pace from left to right in the control center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and soon you will be, my dear. “ Maul replies with softness in his tone before firmness replaces it. “But as I said before, you must remain hidden. If the Jedi were to locate our position you will be forced to be taken away. They cannot learn of your whereabouts,” he hissed out before pausing before her, her glare only seething within his golden eyes in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sit around here! I want to fight! You and Savage know that already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul growls. “Do not raise your voice at me, young one,” he warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t buy it. “Why, so you can punish me like the first time?” she pauses before pressing a pointed finger against his chest. “Need that I remind you, that I wasn’t a slave? Have you already forgotten? You said it yourself Maul, I’m a warrior. A very strong one at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul reaches to grip her wrist in warning before a low growl escapes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is why you will remain hidden. I will not repeat myself, my dear. Make no mistake soon you will have an opportunity to join us,” he tightens his grip as a gasp leaves her lips before releasing. “For now, you will do as I say. We shall continue our alliance with the pirate crew until we make a stand and provide us a base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman sighs in defeat as she drops her gaze, rubbing her wrist in hand as she replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Maul. Forgive me, for my choice of words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air fills in silence before a pair of arms manage to pull her in close. Pressed along his chest the girl hides away a forming blush upon her cheeks and remains still, not sure what to do and soon a hand raises up to raise her chin, meeting to gaze within the golden orbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have patience, my dear,” he softly responds as one of his hands reaches up to brush away a strand of hair from her face. She doesn’t shrink or backs away from his touch, more to slightly lean close, wanting further more from his warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon you shall have what you seek. You are more important to us than you could even realize,” he coos out before slowly drawing away from her body, leaving her heart hammering within her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must prepare the men for battle. We will land in a few moments,” he begins to walk towards the exit from the control center, pausing to cast a glimpse from his shoulder before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, remain here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, silence fills the room once more as the woman is left with a sincere question, while managing to call her pacing heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What was that all about?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fluff in this chapter, Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jiro, prepare the men!” Maul ordered, his voice filled with booming force in preparation as the ship lands its course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within moments the seal to the main door unleashed, and the pirates began open fire. The sight of the battle ground was a sight to behold, as Maul reveals a sinister smile as men continue to draw their attacks against each other. Stepping forward with Savage along his side, the two nightbrothers make their way onto the battlefield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage glances up in alarm of an incoming ship. “The Jedi brother! They found us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s too soon. My plan isn’t finished yet,” Maul hisses out. “Too soon,” With that, the pair quickly close in on the incoming ship as two Jedi emerge from within the ship, and with a low growl Maul recognizes one familiar Jedi. As the Jedi view the battle of pirates from atop a cliff, Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia quickly turn as the two Dathomirian nightbrothers ignite their red sabers with a hiss, following suit as the Jedi ignite their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Throwing in with pirates now,” Obi-Wan remarks. “Oh how the mighty Sith have fallen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon, between Jedi and Sith another battle begins to evolve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been hours since the last time she was face to face with Maul. She heeded his command and plea and remained within the ship. She continued to listen to the remaining sounds of blasters hitting against solid objects throughout the distance, even against the ship. With a sigh she closed her eyes and concentrated with the one of the force, seeking only a glimpse of what the remaining war was left. Indeed she was strong, and using whatever strength was left inside her core, she began to see a vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Retreat! Retreat!” Hondo called out, quickly taking off as their men tried to lose them throughout the halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not let them escape!” Maul snarls angrily as he follows behind the one Jedi he longed to destroy, simply ignoring the pirates and letting them do as they please. However a quick glimpse behind from the nightbrothers the walls from the ceiling collapsed down, blocking their way in ever hopes to try and escape. With the three of them now alone, Savage and Maul halt and stand before the Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surrender,” Maul orders. “We are two, and you are no match for us both,” he growls out, and along with Savage prepares their form of attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan ignites two of his lightsabers, including the fallen Jedi in his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are mistaken,” Obi-Wan replies before the battle continues onward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can see it, she can feel it..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knows something is wrong..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Something, doesn’t feel right.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She worries to herself. She looks again, but closer this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lightsabers continue to clash against one another,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A grunt leaves from within the lips,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flash of light is blocked against the colors of red,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then a cry out in pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman cries out before quickly standing up and leaving her pod with haste. She heads to the main control center and begins to power up the ship before turning her back and pull the leverage to open the main hanger, leaving chaos to see before her eyes as the men begin to attack the two now limping nightbrothers, Savage holding Maul in his grasp as she looks to view the injuries before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Hurry!” She quickly urges in panic as the pirates and Jedi close in on them from behind, only to leave Maul use the force to bring down the Jedi cruiser ship down and block their path. With a bit of time, the two nightbrothers finally board the ship, leaving Savage to collapse in her waiting arms upon seeing his missing arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage,” she whispers, hurt in her eyes as she manages to pull him in within the ship as the doors seal shut from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring him to the main control center,” Maul manages out with a painful grunt, limping with only one cybernetic leg as he manages to make his way down to the control center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With painful groans, the girl manages to help Savage sit along the seat and keep him steady, quickly looking over to Maul as the ship begins to fly in the air, before a crash hits against along the left engine, looking out to see black smoke start appearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been hit,” she begins to panic. “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our engines have been compromised. Get to the escape pod.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late,” Savage weakly replies, his vision going blurry as the searing pain begins too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman reaches up to gently bring him back, holding his face in her hold as she whispers, “Hold on Savage, don’t pass out on me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, apprentice.” Maul answers in more of a forceful plea, and with help the woman and yellow Zabrak warrior begin to move before wrapping an arm around Maul, the three of them moving into one of the escape pods. The main ship falls from air and crashes below them, a good distraction would be one way to put it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come Savage, stay with me now,” the woman pleads, reaching into the med kit to only find decent enough bandages. But it won’t be enough, as he would still continue to bleed out from his missing limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot,” Savage manages a reply before his eyes close once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no no, don’t you dare fall asleep! Open your eyes! Savage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply. With a frustrated growl the woman stands to only kick away the useless medical kit before falling to her knees in defeat, her eyes blurring with tears as she looks up at the main controls, seeing it now that they're merely floating about in space. The pod begins to freeze as the temperature continues to drop, leaving her to violently shake from the cold, reaching up and attempting to warm her hands with her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp leaves her lips as she looks up at Maul, rousing from his wake as he weakly looks around the pod, before setting his eyes on the woman who quickly climbs to him, setting her freezing hands against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Maul, I tried to steer the ship and get us away,” she sniffs as more tears fall down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low exhale leaves Maul’s lips in silence as he slowly reaches up to place a gloved hand against her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did your best,” Maul softly replies before a low groan leaves his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your leg,” the woman gasps. “Oh Maul..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry for my state,” he adds a bit of a firming tone. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft giggle leaves her lips as she wipes another tear away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I should be asking you that,” she looks up at him, pausing to notice a hint of yearning for her answer in his eyes. With a small sigh, she answers with a small smile. “Yes, I’m alright. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh of relief escapes his lips before he tilts his head back, closing his eyes only a moment before setting on hers again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Savage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh leaves her, noticing the way her eyes glance downwards before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s unconscious, but alive. I do not know how long he will make it. I managed to wrap his wound, hopefully to stop the bleeding,” she pauses as more tears swell in her eyes. “There’s so much blood..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul quickly looks up to view his apprentice, seeing small visible breaths leaving his lips before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage is strong. He will survive this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks into his eyes, her shaking continues to form along her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul, may I ask something of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. Leaving her to sigh once more before looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you save me? On that day, why didn’t you kill me from before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that question, Maul raises his body slightly up more, hissing in pain from the movement which caused more pain to erupt from his missing limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You reminded me of someone I once knew,” he replies lowly. She looks up at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remind me of myself, once. Long ago, in the beginning. During my years of training, I also was an apprentice to a master. A master that is the same as yours…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fills the room before blinking away the tears from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” was his only reply before he closed his eyes, driving away of the horrid memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a hand reaches up to grasp him below his chin, gently returning his gaze onto hers before softly answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Her thumb begins to trace the patterns there along his chin. His lips twitch from the sensation before looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is in the past now.” He simply replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly removing her hand, the woman sighs out once again seeing that he no longer wishes to speak of his past. She begins to retreat away from him before a hand abruptly grasps her wrist, bringing her attention back into his eyes with wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he manages out a weak whisper, his strength beginning to ebb away as his eyes begin to shut in a final farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinks at the sight before her, reaching up to gently trace the backs of her fingers along his cheek before also falling into darkness, before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave you, Maul..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unknown ship begins to circle around the pod before coming to a halt, and after a moment's time a loud hiss is hearas the source from the sound is drawn from a black humming saber. The Deathwatch make their way inside the pod, only to stumble among three life form figures. Vizsla steps forward to view closely at the yellow Zabrak, alive but remaining unconscious. His gaze then falls on another Zabrak, but notices that this one in particular is more slim, more lean from the other Zabrak male. Carefully Vizsla reaches to grasp along the red Zabrak’s chin, turning to view the many patterns along his features before removing his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then looks down to what appears to be a lightsaber, and with haste he reaches to hold it in his grasp before he glances at the red Zabrak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vizsla pauses to glance at another slumbering figure. A woman lay across the unconscious Zabrak’s cybernetic leg against his form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How curious,” Vizsla replies in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we rub 'em out?” Bo-Katan questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Vizsla replies. “I want to hear their story. If they are enemy of the Jedi then they are a friend of mine. Load 'em up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Remarkable recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, next coming chapters will now be featuring the Deathwatch.<br/>Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A groan left Maul’s lips as he opened his eyes to see that he was in an unfamiliar medical room, and just by blinking a few more times Maul focused his gaze on his new profound legs. Another quick glance he noticed that two medical drones seemed to be the ones that have been operating on his legs. He quickly looks over seeing that another drone is tending care of Savage, seeing his state of recovery has been dealt with. Only now, Savages’ face appears to be of great pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savage,” Maul manages as he tries to sit up but fails and falls back into his position he was in before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Maul is greeted by two unfamiliar figures approaching inside the room before one of them removes her helmet. A man greets him with curious intell before he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Jedi. So what are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul snarls as he sits up once more, pausing until the woman next to him draws her blaster pointing before Savage. She gives Maul a smirk of her own before Maul is forced to back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are Sith.” Maul simply replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you serve Count Dooku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I serve no one,” Maul growls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought there could only be two Sith, a master and an apprentice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are brothers, Maul answers. “The true lords of the Sith,” he hisses out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your ship?” The man asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Destroyed by Jedi,” Maul answered from memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know which Jedi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenobi,” Maul snarls out angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unknown man looks from his shoulder to simply nod to the woman behind, a small smirk appearing on his lips in remembrance of the name. He turns his gaze back onto the former sith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you seek now, Sith?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fortune and power,” Maul replied in a firm tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Curious indeed..’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Repair this one’s legs,” he ordered the medical drone. “And do what you can for the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes sir,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Replied the bot before continuing his procedure on Maul’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the man and woman alongside him began to walk away, Maul sat up in quick haste, suddenly remembering that someone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>indeed </span>
  </em>
  <span>missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Maul hissed out as he began to sit up once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” The man paused in his tracks as he turned his attention back on the former lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The girl,” Maul growls out. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the woman?” He raises an eyebrow before answering. “She has been under stasis for some time, given to her state she was lucky enough that she managed to survive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul clenches his fist in warning before he looks up to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> alive, and quite alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opens the curtains widely in alarm before meeting her gaze on Maul, her pace finally to ease from the amount of stress and worry. Quickly, moving past the unknown suited strangers she pushes her way and reaches her hand out to grasp Maul on the shoulder, her breathing becoming more stable as his eyes focus her and her body before meeting her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul,” the woman breathes out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you injured?” Maul asks as he once again roams his eyes along her body, searching to find any injury that she might have taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replies, reaching up to gently place her hand upon his cheek in reassurance. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul simply nods before his facial expression quickly changes into a snarl as the man from before clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I will leave the three of you alone then,” he replies before turning his back and leaving the medical room before the woman follows closely behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the three of them alone while the medical droids continue with their repairs, the young woman takes a seat along the edge of the medical bed beside Maul, where he lies down and manages to keep still as the droid repairs his legs. Looking down, she stares in awe from the newly developed legs built for Maul’s standards. She honestly preferred these one’s than the other ones. Somehow it just threw off his state of nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul, your legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, they have once again been restored,” he replies softly, casting a quick glance at his legs before his gaze falls upon her face, watching the way her lips slightly open in awe from the new cybernetic limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to look over at Maul, giving one of her smallest smiles before him and reaches down to place her hand in his before looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought, I thought I was going to lose you,” she pauses herself as her eyes begin to water from the memory, with having to float around in space while slowly the pod begins to freeze all around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul manages to reach up with a bit of recovered strength to press his palm against her cheek, bringing her eyes upon his own with a softness she rarely sees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am relieved that you survived, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears now swelling within her eyes, she reaches to pull her own hand against his and lean into his touch, gazing down into his golden orbs once more before pulling herself together. Still keeping her hand upon his, which now the two rested against her lap, she turns to glance to find Savage, still unconscious as another medical drone checks his vitals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage, is he going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul hums before taking a moment to feel the mighty warrior before them, using the force to sense with what strength resides from the injured Zabrak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be fine. He is a strong warrior, remember that young one,” he attempts to humor out, his voice appearing lighter than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles at that before meeting Maul’s eyes once more, this time mischief hinted in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know well enough that he is indeed a strong warrior, Maul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul manages a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips. With a glance downwards he sees that the medical droid is finishing the last touches on his cybernetic legs before hoovering away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Procedure completed,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> replied the droid before moving onto the unconscious yellow Zabrak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman now stands to give Maul a bit of room as he slowly begins to rise up from the medical bed. Carefully he slowly raises up and onto his newly formed legs before he collapses down on his knees. The woman gasps and attempts to help him up before a firm shake of his head and a raise of his hand is answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she replies softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm nod, and with another push upwards Maul gathers his balance on his heels and begins to slowly take a few steps, raising each cybernetic appendage slowly before placing onto the ground. After a bit of practice of steps Maul begins to walk around the medical room in curious stares upon the medical supplies secured in components before he pauses before the medical bed he was just on from before. He catches a glimpse of the woman, seeing that now her lips had formed into more of a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul raises a brow ridge in question from the look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really. Just,” she pauses before she moves close before him, merely standing a few inches from his head as they now face eye to eye in height.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re the same height now,” she laughs, trying to best to keep her volume to a minimum to not draw any attention between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Maul is amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You prefer this height then, I presume?” He asks, now arms crossed as he raises another eye ridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a bit more before she ceased her fit of laughter, instead now replacing with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is then in that moment, the two are drawn close once more. Raising one of her hands she gently places it upon his face, slowly tracing once again the patterns along his features. Maul merely hummed at the contact before shutting in eyes and leaning in against her warmth. Raising his own hand he places it upon hers before opening his eyes to see that she is merely inches away from his lips. Her breath manages to slip in a soft gasp as his hand begins to travel around to grasp a strand of hair between his fingers before the two begin to close in the gap between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flesh upon flesh, the two merely wrap themselves around each other, as Maul wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her body firmly against his. A soft sigh escapes her lips as the two begin to kiss fervently, while her arms begin to wrap around his shoulders and drive him more and deeper into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the pair began to pull from the kiss to catch their breath, meeting each other's eyes and seeing a hint of desire from between the two. Arms still wrapped around each other, Maul reaches up to stroke along her chin before resting once again on her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I much prefer this height, indeed.” she chuckles out, a smile appearing before her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul hums in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite so,” he replies before the two of them are interrupted as one of the armored men approaches inside the tent within the medical room. Maul narrows his golden orbs and a low growl leaves his lips as the woman looks past her shoulder before turning, however now standing beside him, locking her arms around one of Mauls’ own before the man orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The leader wishes to speak with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly glancing within each other's eyes and quickly upon Savage, the pair begin to follow the mysterious armored warrior behind, leaving the tent and leaving Savage to continue with his recovery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No longer the pairs as strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now closer than they think.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A kiss becomes more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;D enjoy!</p><p>Chapter ten, whoo hoo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stepping inside the tent beside Maul, the pair glance around the interior base, inside armour warriors speaking with one another in conversation. Maul and the woman glance up at a man which begins to remove his helmet, meeting the gaze upon the pair in genuine interest. The woman reaches up to grip Maul’s tunic in uneasiness as the man’s eyes fall in her direction, leaving Maul to snarl lowly in his throat and bring her more close beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In time for tea,” the man manages a smile on his face. “Come join me, the two of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul blinks before taking cautious steps, following the woman beside and begins to sit. The man hands them both tea cups in hand before pouring the liquid substance inside, filling their noses with the fresh scent of nature itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made with the florets of a Cassius tree,” he smiles once more. “It’s good for your health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul takes a sip of the drink as the woman views from aside. Without any source of facial disgust from the sith lord, she lets out a breath of relief before falling suit, tasting the flavor from her lips leaving her taste buds tingling from the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mark?” Maul questions bringing his gaze upon the man’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sigh of Clan Vizsla. I am Pre Vizsla. We are the Deathwatch,” he introduces while standing from his seat. “Descendants of the true warrior faith all Mandalorians once knew.” Vizsla turns his back against the pair who listen closely given the information with the mighty honored warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now my people are living in exile because we will not abandon our heritage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul begins to glance at each and every Mandalorian warriors who stand before them, noticing the way his eye ridge rises in examination before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our people were warriors, strong, feared. Now they’re ruled by the new Mandalorians who think by being a pacifist is a good thing. They’ve given away our honor and tradition for peace.” Vizsla clutches his helmet in hand as he passes along the warriors before pausing in front of the worktop as he continues on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duchess Satine and  her corrupt leadership are crushing our souls, destroying our identity,” Vizsla slams his helmont down in anger before finishing. “That is our struggle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they are weak, why do you wait?” Maul questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Duchess has powerful allies, including your Jedi friend, Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman sets down her cup with a final drink before looking beside Maul, as he sneers angrily from the name falling from the warriors lips. She reaches with her hand below from the warriors eye’s to place her hand on Maul’s cybernetic knee in a calming gesture. However, it is not unnoticed from the formal Sith lord and the tension leaves his state before her hand falls back into her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is also responsible for our exile,” Vizsla all but hisses out. “Perhaps fortune brought us together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul stands before replying. “It is the will of the force,” he merely replies. “We can help you reclaim Mandalore,” Maul suggests with deep, dark, intentions in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And punish Kenobi for his tresspasses!” Vizsla replied with vengeance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young Mandalorian woman steps from behind the scene before pausing beside Maul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We allied ourselves with Sith before,” Bo-Katan replied. “Count Dooku, he betrayed us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul thinks in wonder before letting a low growl rise from within his chest as she continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They claim to be powerful, but put these two back together after the Jedi gutted them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement the warrior is raised in an invisible choke hold as Maul raises in hand in view before the Mandalorians, who begin to raise and prepare to take aim at the scene of violence before a hand is raised from their leader. “Hold!” Vizsla replies surprisingly in a calming voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubt will only lead to failure,” Maul heavily replied in a low tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vizsla’s lips begin to form a smirk as he glances at Katan, seeing her struggle to cope with the grip of strength around her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our combined strength will be rewarded. Mandalore will be yours, and Kenobi, this Sith pretender Dooku, and all our enemies, will fall.” He releases his grip before the woman as she falls to her knees, coughing and gasping for breath as her eyes fall onto Vizsla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman beside Maul watches the scene before her, captivated by the eye’s of the former Sith, noticing the way his golden orbs seem to revert back to their original glow. She stands, the Sith giving a quick glance from his shoulder with a hint of mischief in his eyes before the leader retaliates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check on your brother. We’ll put it to a vote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly with a growl Savage awakens from his recovery and procedure and alarm leaves before him as he begins to tear the medical drones to shreds, ripping and tearing away the parts with a slam against the arm of the medical bed before the final drone spins and falls to the ground, which reveals the familiar pair who step in before the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest apprentice, you’re safe.” Maul calms and slowly the yellow Zabrak returns his posture from before. The woman beside Maul quickly steps into view, placing a caring hand upon his shoulder from seeing his newly developed arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage,” the woman calls out in relief before continuing. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage merely stares up in her eyes, noticing worry seethed visible before him. He slightly flinches from the touch, not ever being touched so gently with care so much of his life. He views her hand with another glance before he reaches with his other hand, taking a hold of hers within his grasp before a firm nod answers, his voice deep but reassuring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am well, young one.” He replies, a small hint of a softness appearing in his features, leaving the woman to smile softly before releasing her hold on him. Savage reaches up with his new profound arm, bending his fingers at will, easily and without any source of pain from his new robotic limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our crash was discovered by the enemies of the Jedi, and we are in their care.” Maul informs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh leaves before the yellow Zabrak. “Are we prisoners?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maul simply replies before a smirk leaves his lips, moving to simply stride along closer before continuing. “Allies. They have much to offer, including their planet. They are strong, and unlike pirates, they possess honor.” He pushes aside a medical drone out his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another weakness,” Savage merley replies with a low tone from his voice. The woman moves to stand on the other side of the yellow Zabrak, once again placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder before her gaze falls on the Sith lord who finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know nothing of our intentions. Those revelations will come too late.” Maul reaches with his own hand to place on Savages’ robotic limb in care before a grave, angered look appears as Vizsla and the woman from earlier steps inside the medical room. The woman releases her hold from Savage and moves to stand close beside Maul once more, the same unease upon first meeting Vizsla bringing slight tension in her form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you have your strength back,” Vizsla merely replies from the mess of droids down and longer in use scattered across the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan Savage sits up and slowly rises to his feet from the medical bed in Maul steps aside to give the larger Zabrak space to fully stand his ground. Doing so, standing his full height, tips from atop of the yellow Zabrak horns touch against the lighting component of the medical tent, which Maul notices from the difference of their height before his eyes land on the honored leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never got your names.” Vizsla all but asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I am Maul. This is Savage,” he simply replies in favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vizsla glances at the woman beside the former sith in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what of the girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul turns his gaze towards the woman before him, a slight hint of motion from his eyes as all eyes from within the room fall before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not have a name,” The woman simply replies, a small blush forming her cheeks from the piercing stare from each individual in the room. Maul continues to observe the woman along him, mentally to note himself of the reminder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? How unfortunate, it would be rude of me to call a remarkable woman such as yourself with no name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hidden clenched is felt throughout the force. She mentally chuckles to herself at that before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand it would be troublesome for you both, but in the meantime you may call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She simply answered, leaving the two Zabraks taken aback in awe before Vizsla answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well then, Rhea.” He bows his head in respect before returning his gaze on the former Sith lord in gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our brothers are in favor of an alliance to liberate Mandalore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul steps forward in great virtue from the news as he replies lowly with mischief in his yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This duchess of yours will soon discover the true burden of peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments after the negotiation of forming an alliance, the trio were given tents of their own in show of good favor from the mighty Pre Vizsla, inside a nicely made bedding was put together for better forms of rest, a lantern hung up on the far side on the left inside the tent, as well a small desk with a chair in decoration to finish the arrangement. After the brief discussion from former Sith and Mandalorian, the meeting was finished and upon Maul’s given request to the leader, a bath was simply made for her which she certainly thanked the Sith lord for the gesture. Maul, who said of nothing else, simply nodded from the thanks merely turned his back and continued his observation of their newly secluded base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage simply remained with the woman, named Bo-katan, she recently learned. The pair were in conversation which Rhea could not know of, perhaps discussing the terms of matter to know the more about the Zabrak warriors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Rhea continued to cleanse herself as she submerged within the bathing waters. The smell was so divine and she instinctively reached down to hold the many fine herbs and pedals, to give more a bit of a fresh and fruity scent by her means. Rinsing herself by using a bucket they have given her, the female Mandalorians in so, she pours the warm water down her body before she finishes. Rising from the tub she stands and reaches to cover her nude, scarred body before wrapping a cloth around herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivering as she finds her way back to the tent, she pauses in slight alarm as she steps inside the tent, slowly closing the opening behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul,” she breathes out in relief, placing a hand upon her chest to ease her pacing heart. “You scared me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul simply observed her desk before meeting his eyes before her, seeing her body still slick from the wetness of her bathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” he simply replied, voice soft with gentleness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea steps more inside the tent towards her bedding, seeing that a fresh black tunic, much like his own, but longer to only pass her knees, along with other attire of dress for her to wear. She raises the clothing in hand, observing the fine material in her grasp as she stares in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you bring these for me?” She asks, meeting his golden orbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul hums before he answers. “Yes. Do they meet your standards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles before him, seeing the way his eye ridge raises in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much so. Thank you, Maul.” She bows her head in simple respect, leaving Maul to blink from the gesture and notice her new formal attire, amusement crossing his features upon a quick glance between her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it that you are finished, yes?” He merely smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea blushes and drops the tunic on the bedding before covering herself more, leaving Maul to chuckle deeply and turn his back to her, giving her a bit of privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not be embarrassed, my dear,” he simply replies. The sound of the cloth meeting the ground as she begins to change into her new set of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not embarrassment I feel, mind you,” she pressed on as she quickly stepped inside the tunic, pulling the material up onto her shoulders before slipping the attire in place, quickly placing the pair of underwear before slipping on the bottom piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, then what would it be, young one?” Maul calls out, keeping his back to her once more, sensing silence falling between the two before he eyes her from his shoulder. Once seeing that she is finished, he turns his body before her, noticing the way the material clings nicely to her form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that is none of your concern, Sith.” She adds playfully as she reaches up to pull back a strand of her from her face, still a bit wet as it is still drying in the cool air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul ponders in thought before he moves to stand inches before her, pausing to reach with his hand to lift a strand of hair between his fingers. She blushes once more and looks up into his eyes, already his own is staring deep upon hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sight of beauty never ceases to amaze me,” he breathes out, reaching around to pull her body more closely against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea chuckles softly at that while she reaches up to press her palms along his chest, tracing the set of patterns along the skin with her thumb as she gazes up into the Sith lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been a long time since I last bathed. Before I was merely showered with freezing temperatures of water as another use of torture,” she pauses, once again remembering the horrible memory. However warmth spreads across her cheek as a hand meets against her flesh, bringing her attention back into reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is without hope that brought us together,” he replies softly as he traces the edge of her jawline with his thumb before continuing. “I swear on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>honor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will never let anything happen to you. That, I promise you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles as tears begin to cloud her vision before a thumb wipes them away, and the pair are drawn into a deep kiss once more, series of growls and sighs leave before the two and soon Maul raises her slim body in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist before he turns to the bed, pressing her down along the sheets and drawing each other closer. Seeking for more warmth, Rhea reaches up and begins to tug against his tunic, leaving the pair to pull from the kiss and tear away at each other's clothing, leaving only skin and metal against one another. Reaching up with her hands, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, driving him down into another heated kiss, leaving the pair to resume in their love making for the remainder of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Allied forces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo sorry for the wait, I figured I needed some time to take a mind breather for a bit.<br/>So enjoy! And to make up for lost time, I decided to finally add smut in this chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your people are strong and skilled, but you’ll need an army to free Mandalore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After familiarising themselves of their base in the secluded area of many Mandalorian warriors, Maul and Pre Vizsla continued their conversation by discussing their plan as formal allies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are more on Mandalore who will join us.” Vizsla informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their help would come too late,” Maul simply replied, a thought crossing his mind. “We can assemble an army, beginning with the Black Sun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re a crime syndicate. Hardly a force to rally with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair pause in their mid stride, Maul crossing his arms to ensure that Vizsla will come into an agreement with the offer in aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can provide us with the resources we need to sustain a war without the scrutiny of the Republic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that final answer, Pre Vizsla smirks and begins to rally up the warriors in preparation for joining the known crime establishment of the Black Sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With informing her of the plan, Rhea wasn’t quite sure if the Black Sun was willing to cooperate. She remembers studying them in books back at home, indeed they were difficult to form an allegiance with. However that no longer be the matter, by exiting the space craft with her now former lover, trailing behind the yellow Zabrak behind her and as well the allegiance from the Deathwatch, they would not stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Requesting to meet the former leaders left Rhea in a particular thought in mind. If working together, they could accomplish many negotiations and form a greater army that anyone could possibly imagine. But it wasn’t going to be easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your last opportunity to join us,” Maul only warned once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quiet,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The leader hissed out, standing before them angrily. “We are the Black Sun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tension begins to float in the air as growls now leave from each individual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only reply needed for Maul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Very well, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a silent motion towards the yellow Zabrak, a red saber is drawn out before another word may be spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And down goes the denial of each leader of the Black Sun, their headless bodies collapsing motionless on the ground before Maul’s attention is brought to one last Black Sun member who’s now taken back with a hint of fear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After careful consideration, we will join you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul’s eyes appear to glow brighter than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show us your supplies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As each Mandalorian and Black Sun members continue to carefully trade each set of sealed crates in hand. Maul observes the scene as satisfaction crosses his features before a familiar visitor appears from behind, placing a firm hand on Maul’s shoulder, bringing instant disgust to cross his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We have our army now,” Vizsla rejoices, missing the angered look crossing the former Sith lord. “I have a plan to undermine Satine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul shoves the unwanted hand off his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The army is weak. We are not ready for the duchess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan, we won’t need a bigger force.” Vizsla retorts back, which quickly gains Maul's attention back onto him angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One </span>
  </em>
  <span>vision,” his tone of voice deeper to add on to the argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And it belongs to Death Watch,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vizsla one more retorts, narrowing his eyes towards Maul in slight warning, simply to remind him of the alliance they share together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your vision lacks clarity. Without us, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>army and no </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>to replace the duchess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence now falls on Vizsla at his own reminder of the former plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The depth of this opportunity eludes you.You shall watch, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Maul leaves the now stunned Vizsla as he prepares to aboard the ship, meeting his lover awaiting inside the ship's docks where she begins to acknowledge him with a soft smile, and in his return, an acknowledged nod of greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at camp, another allegiance was formed known as the Pykes. Former spice dealers that are connected through all crime related families throughout Coruscant were a great source of power. With another army that has now joined with Deathwatch, it was time to form one last alliance with a more dangerous and punishing well known family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Hutts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Da wanga oo Stuka Crispo, pa ranna hi dopa.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The famous Jabba the Hutt replied through hologram transmission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are many things the Hutts influence and possess that would be useful to us.” Maul answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah’chu apenkee?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul shakes his head while narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no credits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chut chut, bargon de moolee rah?” Another hutt family member asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lives, in exchange for Hutt Space and everything in its borders,” Maul deeply replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laugher breaks out between the Hutt family from the threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bunta chupo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within seconds instant species of young bounty hunters arise from a rounded table, taking aim with their weapon of blasters in hand, leaving Maul to only growl deeply from his throat and narrow his gaze at the former Jabba the Hutt. Savage manages his own growl to slip past his throat, while Vizsla prepares himself for the battle quickly to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stoopa yatuka,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jabba ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blade thrown within Maul’s direction stops only inches away from inflicting any cuts before the Sith lord, which Savage instantly stops from using the force. Maul only raises his eye ridge from the scene before lifting the blade and instantly tosses it back towards the desk, and in moments time fire takes aim and the battle has begun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting the location towards Jabba’s palace, Maul, Savage, as well as Vizsla return to the ship once the panel opens and once again greeted by his lover who quickly rushes to wrap her arms around his chest, burying her face within his chest before meeting his gaze with his own, a hint of amusement from his features as she breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard shots being fired inside the ship,” she pauses as Savage and the rest of Deathwatch begin to board the other ships, which begin to heat up and prepare for take off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, my dear.” Maul simply replies before reaching up to place a caring hand against her cheek before continuing. “We were able to find what we’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small gasp leaves her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he nodded, his tone deeper now. “Now we only need the Hutts term of agreement. That is where we are leaving now. Come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand in his, they walk up amongst the ship as the doors from behind begin to seal shut.Together, they take their leave and set course for Tatooine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Choose wisely. There will be no second chances.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vizsla clenches his fists from the memory of the Sith lord. Deathwatch are honourable warriors, skilled fighters, demanding only to keep that honor amongst them. He decided then and there, once he’d established a new world, where only he can rule as the true ruler of Mandalore, he would be quite certain to quickly remove the allegiance from the nightbrothers. But however, the mighty Sith lord has quite the connection with the woman. The woman named Rhea</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he remembered from the last time speaking with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, Vizsla would need to think fast. Time was beginning to run out. And soon, Mandalore will be his own world to rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning back from all previous missions in setting alliances with great crime syndicates, Maul and Rhea return as one in Maul’s private tent area. With a sigh Rhea moves to crawl up into the middle of the bedding before pressing her head down against the sheets as she closes her eyes in content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staying inside that ship really grew it out on me,” she chuckles out. “Most of my time I was meditating. However I couldn’t quite think of what to concentrate on, so I just gave up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up now she turns her attention to Maul as he now sits on the edge of the bed, a hand raised to rest on the bottom of his chin as he continues to think of the recent mission that happened only a few hours ago. Rhea raises herself to sit on her knees, frowning slightly from his silent posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t turn to face her when answering her, merely thinking on whatever plan is was pondering before two arms begin to slide up against his shoulders, trailing her fingertips upwards until she reaches the back of his head, careful to mind herself of not pricking her fingers against his horns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind right now?” she softly asks, leaning close as her breath hits the edge of his earlobe before he sighs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many things,” he pauses before taking her hand in his, slowly his eyes reopen from the thought played in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such as?” She presses on, leaning slightly closer to press her lips along the side of his throat, taking in his scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you attempting to seduce me, my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am,” she pauses before she begins to press hot, tender kisses on his neck, trailing upwards to capture an earlobe in her teeth before replying, her voice now more sultry than before. “Is it working yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m not quite sure. You’ll need to convince me a bit more then.” Maul managed to growl out as the woman began to turn her body before seating herself upon Maul’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips are inches away from his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My pleasure..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her along the waist, Maul releases a low growl to emit from his chest as the two draw in together in a harsh kiss. Slowly his fingers begin to trace up and down her body as a moan escapes from her lips, drawing him deeper before pulling away to pant for air. Meeting her eyes with a ferocious aroused gaze, Maul instantly reaches up and begins to roughly tearing away her tunic, slipping it past her shoulder with a fast haste and quickly flipping them over so the woman laid flat on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting with intense need Maul crawls before her, keeping his body above hers as his eyes stare into her own. He watches her gaze as he reaches up a hand to trace his fingertips on her bottom lip before trailing down further. He begins to notice the blush forming on her cheeks as he glances down upon her chest, bringing his attention on her breasts before meeting his eyes on hers once more. Narrowing his eyes, he keeps his fiery gaze on her, as he slowly begins to trace a nipple with his thumb. With a gasp, Rhea lets out a breathy moan as she reaches up with a hand to grip on the edge of his tunic from his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He merely teases her as he brings pleasure before her, never taking his eyes off her features, not even for a moment as his hand begins to trail further down south before pausing at the heat of her clothed sex. Slowly while keeping his eyes on her, he begins to palm her, watching the way her back arches from the bed as a small whimper leaves past her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul,” she breathes out, her face flushing with intense need for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins to add a bit more pressure from his palm, but only to keep teasing her once more, to bring close to ecstasy as she begins to grind her hips against his hand. She begins to moan louder, pants now filling the air as her chest begins to flush with absolute want, her climax just right on edge before the hand draws away completely from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustration now leaves her lips as she attempts to sit up on her elbows, however a strong hold manages to keep ahold of her and bring her back down, back now pressed against the bed as she now looks down at his darkened gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not move,” Maul growls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath begins to hitch in her throat, arousal now fills the air as Maul slowly slips off the remaining garments down her legs before disappearing in sight. His hungry gaze admires her soft alluring body as he slowly places himself on his knees before her, placing his hands on her knees before looking up into her eyes once more, silently asking for permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly nods in approval before he slowly begins to draw her legs open. His eyes leave hers to admire her slicken folds of her sex, a low rumble leaving his chest before he draws in close, placing a tender kiss on her thigh before his eyes fix on her, now glowing with pure lust he draws in closer to her core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, she grips the sheets above her head as soft moans leave her lips, keeping her eyes on the Sith lord before her as he now presses kissing along interior of her thighs before dragging a heated tongue up against her folds, a loud moan escaping her lips as her back arches into the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maul..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continue to watch her, pleasuring her as he brings her to stars and back, noticing the way her legs spread wider for him, silently asking for more in which he complies by bringing his lips around her sex, and begins to suck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud moans fill the air as her hips begin to grind against him, his hold around her hips tightening as his fingers dig into her flesh, leaving slight bruises on her flesh as she writhes and twitch from the pleasure. A pleased hum leaves him before speeding up, watching how her eyes begin to shut tightly as he brings her the climax she longed desired. Drinking and tasting her pleasures, he slowly draws away from her sex, licking away from his lips as he watches her coming back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, she opens her eyes to only stare into his own as he crawls before her, leaning down to press a deep, passionate kiss on her lips, growling loudly as her arms snake around his neck, drawing him in against her body. He complies, pulling away from the kiss to look into her eyes, a hand placed on his cheek and immediately he leans into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are beautiful before me, my love..” His voice rasps out, replaced with lust in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She softly smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re still dressed, my lord.” she smirks, seeing the way his eyes seem to brighten from the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I am, care to help me get rid of them then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using her own strength, she manages to flip the two of them once more before straddling against his waist as he stares up before her, a raised eye ridge in the change of position as she smirks before him, leaning down to whisper before his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It will be my pleasure.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A sickly encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhea becomes ill, and so she demands more warmth from her current lover, Maul.</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments down below! Should I add more extra scenes throughout these chapters? Lemme know!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought by adding an extra scene in this chapter. Enjoy!<br/>:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A shiver manages to rise up her back, goosebumps now appearing down her arms as the formal meeting of counter attack is settling into place before the holoprojector. A few of the Deathwatch members join in to gather the newly information, which Maul explains very much in detail of the plan to take over Mandalore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Maul begins to finish up, a tickling sensation begins to fill her nose as she desperately tries to hold it in. Savage who now glances in her direction, raises a brow ridge in amusement before crossing his arms over his chest and a grin forming his lips. Rhea looks up at the yellow Zabrak with a glare before bringing her attention back with fighting the upcoming sneeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, this might just work.” Vizsla remarked, setting his eyes before the Sith lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Maul merely replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Achoo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A eyes begins to cross over in her direction before a blush begins to form her cheeks. Even Maul seems to narrow his eyes slightly from the distraction, his brow ridge raising up in question before she excuses herself from the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivering more now, Rhea begins to make her way back to the tent as the nightly cool air begins to creep up her form, another sneeze escaping her lips as she makes her way back. Slowly but surely her vision around her begins to take a toll around her, suddenly very nauseous as she takes another step. Pausing to collect herself, she takes deep even breaths before another wave hits her core, sending her to her knees and collapsing to the ground beneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just mere seconds away from losing consciousness, a mighty figure peers before her in deepened panic before darkness begins to take her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need a medic over here, now!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Savage barked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, quieted voices begin to fill the silence in the air. With a weak groan, Rhea manages to crack her eyes open just enough to see her surroundings. Panting now, she looks around seeing that she is back within her tent. Neatly tucked in sheets covering her shivering body, her eyes catches a pair of two worried golden orbs, who now stand merely inches away from the bed that she now layed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It appears she has the case of Influenza,” the medic bot replied. “Her bodily systems began to shut down not too long ago, given as to why her sudden collapse. But, I was able to give her some medicine, to help bring down the fever. She needs to rest and drink plenty of fluids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that said the medical droid takes it leave, leaving the remaining three inside her tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she’s sick,” Savage scoffs. “Humans, such weak beings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can still hear you..” Rhea groans out, but quickly coughs from the process. Slowly raising herself up from beneath the covers, a hand manages to press back onto her shoulder, forcing her back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not even think about getting up,” Maul firmly scolds, reaching beside her desk to retrieve the cup given to him earlier. Pressing the cup to her lips, Rhea looks up before Maul, who’s eyes begin to narrow slightly from viewing her blushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drink..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding she lets Maul tilt the cup just a bit as the cool water begins to fill her mouth, easing away the dryness down her throat as she swallows. Finishing the entire cup with a satisfied sigh, Rhea tucks herself back beneath the covers before softly raising her voice towards the Sith lord, who now places the cup back onto the desk beside her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Maul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile manages to form her lips as Maul stares before her, repeating the words within his mind at the given thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are welcome.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small shivers begin to rouse her from her sleep, her body shaking from the cool air that surrounds her tent. With a tired groan she tucks herself more securely in the bed sheets, pulling the remaining silk up and over her form with a sigh. So far nothing is working, tossing and turning around there isn’t enough heat to warm her up. Rhea begins to grow agitated, by just laying in bed with no more sheets to cover her up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thought crosses her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I could sneak into Maul’s tent. He has way more coverings than I do.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising up from her bed and meeting the ground from her feet, she slowly begins to trail up and out to the tent, pausing before to take a quick peek outside, seeing if anyone notices. Surprisingly everyone seems to be within their own tents, only leaving the open fire pit just inches away from her tent. With the coast clear, she makes past her way towards her destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paying attention in her line of direction, she finally pauses before Maul’s private tent, as he is further away from the others. Clearly from their point of view, they wanted to keep as much distance as possible from the Sith lord, knowing great powers he had within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hastily stepping inside, she seals the opening from behind her before turning her back and letting out a yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mau!” Rhea exclaimed, pressing a hand towards her chest from the sudden scare. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>that! You scared me..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul who merely steps out from the changing covers, now appears before her. A narrowed look in his eyes as he just finished removing his tunic from his body, which now reveals his tattooed patterned chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to stay in bed, young one.” He hisses out, pinching the bridge of his nose before meeting her gaze once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too cold in my room,” she quickly replies as Maul begins to take a seat at the edge of his bedding. He raises his brow ridge from her reply, giving moments time to think before he answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises an open hand in invitation, and with a brightened smile she quickly removes her footwear before pacing towards the bed, swiftly taking a hold of his hand in her own before letting out a soft moan, his touch much warmer than her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so warm,” she purrs out, pressing his hand against her cheek before looking him in the eyes, noticing the way his eyes seems to lighten up in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two hearts,” Maul replied, pointing towards his chest before finishing. “Indeed our body temperatures are much more than humans. We are merely used to high temperatures of heat, and it does not affect our state.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea chuckles at that, now pulling him closer towards her, seeking warmth to stop her violent shakes throughout her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So warm..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She coos out, before her eyes begin to slowly close, demanding more rest from her body and ease away the dull ache from her temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her state, Maul finally brings himself to close his arms around her shivering form, where she quickly wraps her arms around his chest and presses her cheek against his chest, listening in to the soft thumps of his heart beating within from his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Maul hissed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down he notices that she’s already fallen asleep, now tucked neatly within his arms as she snuggles closer in his warmth. A deep sigh leaves his chest before he pulls the bed sheets up more, tucking the two of them beneath the covers before drawing her up closer now. Reaching up he begins to trail his fingers through her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her skin that fills his nose as he watches her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Peaceful.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He notes himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hum from the thought, he closes his eyes and follows her in a deep slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hurt and Betrayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the long wait! Things got caught up and I've been pretty busy.<br/>But nonetheless, another chapter is here! :D<br/>So please, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time before Mandalore was in complete control before the mighty Sith lord. The plan was simple, really. In order to have complete control over one’s empire, you must first learn their ways of life. Deathwatch is indeed a glorious empire, and with their allegiance they have improved beneficial to the nightbrothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea of course continued to follow Maul’s lead with his plan. Familiarize herself and closely speak to each individual of the Deathwatch. Once gaining valuable information she would report back to the nightbrothers, providing much intel and continue on with their formal plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They formed great armies and gained allegiance to the known crime syndicates throughout the galaxy. Together Deathwatch would indeed succeed in their plan and bring what was foretold of Mandalore. Slowly, herself and the nightbrothers sat back and watched as the scene before them began to take place into action by bringing Mandalore into their grasp, and to bring back the forgotten legacy the Mandalorians once knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The transition of power will be seamless. We now have the support of the people and Satine to bait Kenobi. With his demise, our deal will be complete.” Vizsla smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Maul and Rhea before the leader of Deathwatch, the pair alongside side by side now draw their attention to each and every Mandalorian warrior who begins to circle around them. Maul simply narrows his eyes as his arms cross over his chest, seeming that throughout the throne room tension begins to rise with each individual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your oversight requires correction,” Maul replied. “We now have a base, an army, and the means to expand to other neutral systems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vizsla chuckles at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t an oversight. It was intentional. I don’t have an interest in the other systems. Your vision no longer matters.” Vizsla remarks, narrowing his eyes at the former Sith who not only sneers, but also releases a low snarl as the members of Deathwatch place him and handcuffs, blastors aim directly towards him leaving Rhea to stare in disbelief before seething out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds a blow was hit directly against the back of her head, causing her to drop to her knees and cry out in pain now sweeps her form. From behind, Maul releases a deep snarl in fury before the scene, attempting to step forth before another blastor is aimed directly towards the back of her head, leaving Maul to halt in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more step, and the girl is dead,” Bo-Katan smirks, warning the former Sith before her arm draws back down towards her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t fret. I’ll still honor our deal,” Vizsla answers now, beginning to circle the young woman before him as her eyes track his every move, her gaze drawn into pure hate before the man. “Kenobi will be dealt with. But now you’ll do as I say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling before Rhea, a hand is placed beneath her, as fascination begins to upturn in his eyes, glancing at the Sith lord before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This woman in particular, however, has seemed to have grown a connection with you,” he releases before reaching for a strand of hair between his fingers. Rhea breath hitches in her throat before casting away her eyes from him, attempting to draw herself away from his vile touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vizsla merely raises an eyebrow in genuine curiosity before turning his back before the throne, taking a seat and setting his eyes upon the seething Sith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are quite the scene. I could never possibly imagine a former Sith, not just any Sith, but a nightbrother such as yourself falling in love with a mere human woman. My curiosity still stands with her however, as to why you have her along your side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a mighty laugh before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It makes me sick,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hisses out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know nothing about him..nor will you ever will.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhea replied, another Deathwatch member coming in from behind to place her hands in cuffs behind her back, but to also place a certain device around her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take him away,” Vizsla ordered, watching as they begin to take Maul away from the scene, and quickly Rhea raised her to her to feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Let him go! AH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A series of jolts begin to erupt from the device around her neck, sending her body into painful shocks leaving her to cry out in pain before collapsing on her knees, panting for air as she looks up before Vizsla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As I said before, you will do as I say.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hate as well as sorrow begins to cloud her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now locked within the prison cells, the nightbrothers remain silent for some time. Maul who now stands and begins to pace from left to right thinks deeply from another moment before silence ceases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vizsla has captured the support of his people, just as we planned. However, he is not their anointed leader yet. There is still time for us to put in place a leader under our control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let us escape and we shall find one!” Savage barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” Maul reminds. “We must move cautiously. By placing us in prison, Vizsla has unwittingly put us in reach of several candidates for his successor. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you mean, brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vizsla has imprisoned the Duchess here. Other political advisors of hers will be within these walls who will suit our purposes well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, quiet, you two!” A guard warns before resuming his watch with the remaining cells throughout the prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apprentice, I wish a tour of this facility.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The throne room begins to fill with the brightness of sunlight as each Deathwatch warrior remains seated amongst the room, guarded and protected Vizsla remains before the throne, and amongst him the young woman is held captive. If she were to attack, she would be shocked with tremendous amounts of pain to overtake her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was held as a prisoner. Much only to Vizsla’s entertainment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was humiliated, she felt weak. And with every force of her body she continued to fight, she would not let this man bring her down. But there were moments where Vizsla had managed to harm her, physically. She could still feel the ache below her jaw when he struck her the back of his hand. She remembered the moment ever since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are nothing! Mandalore will never be yours to rein!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vizsla merely smirks at her futile attempts of using words against him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only time will tell, my dear,” he reaches across to gently caress the side of her face, admiring her glowing features of pure womanhood. “Mandalore has given us a chance to become strong, fierce warriors one again. I will not let this empire be brought down by mere fools, especially your lover.” Vizsla sneers out before grasping firmly beneath her jaw, bringing her closer and inches away from each other's skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea begins to struggle by being brought closer to the man, hate seething her eyes. And as he attempts to draw even closer, she spits at him. She then forms a smirk on her own as disgust crosses his face before releasing an angered yell and smacks across her face, the impact forcing her to fall backwards with a groan and quickly looking up into his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should kill you, here and now..” Vizsla threatens by drawing his blastor directly towards her. “You are nothing. A nuisance amongst all people, and to think that a Sith, could actually fall in love with a human!” He scoffs out, before placing his blastor back into hold along his waist before taking place into the throne once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know nothing, about me..” Rhea growls out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We shall see.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging her head from the memory, Rhea reopens her eyes as waves of sorrow begin to fill her mind. She was lost, and the thought continued to question herself if she was indeed truly worthy of herself. Memories of her pasy begin to fill her vision before forcefully shaking away horrid visions. It was true, she was indeed held prisoner, a slave to merely entertain members of each Deathwatch against her will. They just sat and laughed at her as she continued to taunt them, but no matter how hard she tried, they continued to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a gasp leaves her lips as a new sensation swells her body, drawing her eyes back up into view to see one of the guards attempt to fire back at through the holo projector.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, they’re attacking-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors hiss open with brute force as one of the guards begins gasping for air, a force merely holding his body in mid air and followed behind two angered nightbrothers. Maul steps into view as Savage forcefully throws the male guard towards the throne, before casting his eyes before rhea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instant relief leaves her body in a deep exhale before hope fills her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I challenge you, one warrior to another. And only the strongest shall rule Mandalore..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casting a glance before the leader, Vizsla scoffs and motions Bo-Katan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So be it. Give him his weapon,” he orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the challenge accepted, the chaos leaves about as Maul ignites his saber with a hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And a growl leaves his throat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Mandalore!” Vizsla cries out before the battle is set and the challenge has begun. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fight to the death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of clashing against two sabers continued to ring throughout the walls of the Mandalorian throne room. Rhea who remained seated with her wrists bound behind her continued to watch in awe as the Sith nightbrother and Mandalorian warrior continued to fight and claim their leadership against one another in a violent duel. Rhea remained motionless, her body unable to move against her own accord as the scene before her brought intensified tension. A series of blocks and punches as well as grunts leave the pair before Maul takes the opportunity to leap up into the air to knock Vizsla to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clenching her fists behind her, tension continues to rise before the pair are drawn back up once more as their sabers clash against one another. Maul blocks another incoming blow with his hand before throwing the Mandalorian off balance, leaving Vizsla to use his advantages and take flight in the air once again. This time however Maul was clever, and using the will of the force he uses his strength to deliberately succeed in throwing off Vizsla, his jetpack noticeably burning in fumes before tossing away the useless device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that being out of the way, Vizsla uses some of his own strategies in an attempt to defeat the mighty Sith lord. Merely slashing away unwanted tricks and blocking incoming blasts, the lightsaber is knocked away from his hold and a battle cry is released as Vizsla charges towards Maul with sword in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of moments the pair are drawn against each other in a hold with a series of punches before Maul takes the upper hand and brings the arm down against his shoulder in a painful snap, causing the mandalorian to cry out and release his hold on the blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping the body over his shoulder, vizsla is met with many disappointing looks from the views of deathwatch. Attempting to crawl away from his opponent and getting back on his feet, Vizsla is met with a violent kick against his face as well as an elbow strike, leaving his vision around him to begin to spin before a final blow is met and defeat is brought before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weakened and defeated, Vizsla takes his final glance around each Death Watch member before setting his eyes against the girl. Taking a final glance, Vizsla is met with a smirk before her lips as he announces his final words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like you said, only the strongest shall rule..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Maul raises the blade in his grasp, he strikes down and officially dismembers the defeated warrior as death is resigned and a new leader has risen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her heart hammering within her chest and eyes tightly shut, a shadow lingers over her body as two hands firmly lift her from her shocked state. With no longer being a prisoner the bonds behind her back are released and her arms fall back shakily to her sides. Breathing out an uneven breath Rhea slowly opens her eyes and looks up against the yellow Zabrak, Savage, who merely lets out a word as he observes her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone was the beautifully paled skin and instead is brought with bruises along her face. He looks closely to view her bottom lip, seeing that it now reveals busted and is left with dried blood smeared across her damaged skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Savage…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather too quickly Rhea throws as much as her arms can wrap around Savages’ form as she buries her face against his chest, not even close against his skin in an attempt to bury herself. Soft sobs and whines leave her lips as hot tears begin to pool down her cheeks, leaving the Zabrak merely stunned from her actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-He was horrible! He used me, he humiliated me! He t-tried to..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Rhea falls silent as a pair of strong arms wrap around her tiny form, leaving her to whine once more before being hushed by the yellow Zabrak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is no longer a threat to you, young one,” Savage pauses before bringing back her face into his view, his golden eyes bearing into hers as he caresses a clawed thumb against her bruised cheek. “He will no longer hurt you, anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sniffling her nose and nodding her head, Rhea blinks up into the yellow Zabrak before wiping away her tears with her shoulders. She breathes out a heavy breath before resuming their hold against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so happy to see you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage merely remains silent as he returns his hold on her before releasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say the same to you, wench..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playfully punching his arm from the tease, her eyes roam over towards a familiar presence who begins to make his appearance before her. With her heart once more pounding within her chest, a gasp leaves her lips before dashing towards her lover as a pair of arms wrap around her waist and bring back the warmth that she dearly missed from being held prisoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maul,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she chokes out, tears threatening to spill once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rhea,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maul growls out, burying his fingers into the locks of her hair before drawing her close by bringing her eyes upon his in an intense stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, if only I could’ve arrived sooner…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She silences him with a firm kiss before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, that doesn’t matter now. You can for me, and you’re here now. That’s all that matters now..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rhea buries herself within alongside of his throat, leaving Maul only to be stunned in silence before tightening his hold around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will never leave you. That I shall swear..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun finally set and darkness now rises, Rhea leaves the showering area and returns to their shared bedroom. After Maul’s return from his given order and continuing to have the prime minister cease his opportunity to rule the people of Mandalore, Rhea was given medical treatment much to Savages’ intent by tending to her wounds. Once as he was finished applying the bacta spray along her cuts and pressing ice packs against her bruised marks to help ease the swelling, Rhea remembers the moment shared between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stop whining, wench. I am almost finished..’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Savage barked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How many times have I told you not to call me that?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hisses out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savage merely chuckled before replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fine then. Weakling is a much better term.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another playful punch against his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If you insult me one more time I swear I’m going to make you regret it.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another deep chuckle leaves the yellow Zabrak before finishing by tending to her wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind, my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking and coming back to reality, Rhea casts her gaze upon Maul who closes the door from behind and seals it with a flick of his wrist before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Together now in their shared bedroom the lights begin to dim in just the right set of brightness leaving the walls in a calm luminance satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remembering our moments together with Savage. He can be a pain sometimes,” Rhea chuckles out with a soft smile before sitting beside Maul on the bedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Maul simply replies before continuing. “How are your wounds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul turns his attention towards her, silence leaving between the two for a moment as she lifts up the silk material around her body, leaving Maul to lean closer to view the marks along her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage applied a cream to help with the pain,” she paused as Maul drew a gloved hand against her ribs, tracing the tips of his fingers along the skin. “ Savage said give it a day or two before resuming any physical activities. The pain now is merely an ache, it doesn’t hurt as much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence is once more greeted as Maul observes her once more before trailing his eyes before her face. A low growl leaves his lips before tearing his gaze away and clenching his fists which now rest upon his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should’ve beaten that man to death..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to calm her lover, Rhea reaches her arms around the Sith lord in an embrace from behind, placing her forehead against his right shoulder and begins to trace small circles against his chest. The tunic provides much closeness in warmth from the split opening on the front, providing her the warmth she’s seeking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the past now, my love..” Rhea soothingly coos out, bringing her face closer to the left to press a sweet kiss along his patterned skin. “I’m safe, and I’m happy to be able to hold you in my arms again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Maul reaches to place his hand upon hers and a gentle hold, intertwining their fingers together as he brings his golden gaze onto hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I have missed you,” he replies lowly in tone. “I could feel you through the force, I felt your pain..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses before Rhea turns in his grasp, moving to settle upon his lap and bringing her forth against his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I felt your hate, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorrow..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea wraps her arms around his neck, and soon the pair are brought before each other, foreheads pressing against one another as Maul releases a low pained snarl from his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only I was there sooner,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maul..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze falls back into hers once more, silencing him from his worry before she continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt you, the whole time I was being held prisoner. You were with me, and I was able to sense your presence throughout the force.” She leans in close to press a passionate kiss along his lips before pulling away. “I was never alone, and from remembering your training that you taught me, I was able to fight.” Rhea reaches up to trace her thumbs along each side of his face before finishing. “You gave me a reason to fight back. And I will always cherish that moment within me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving him stunned from her words, Maul inhales deeply before exhaling before her, a thumb reaching up to trace her bottom lip before he replies with a look you’ve never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maul’s face is soft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You continue to surprise me, my dear..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiles at that before drawing him closer in her hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m full of surprises and you know it..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And drawing him close, the pair is met with a fierce kiss and soon the silk material around her body is merely forgotten as Maul turns and presses her back against the bedding, and eager hands reach up to tug and pull away his tunic off from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I write smut for the next chapter? Let me know in the comments below<br/>;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ( Please read )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my fellow readers. I would like to take a moment and really just let you guys comment down below and see what you guys really think with this particular story. In all seriousness, this was an idea for me to create a story where I can add in one of my own characters that I randomly came up with while watching the CW series. I'm doing my best in all honesty to provide you as young, wonderful readers to provide you with a story that is unique, or different. I noticed that throught these chapters, I haven't received any comments whatsoever, and It's making me start to worry a lil bit. I just want your honest opinion from you guys with this story, and I don't wanna let you guys down..</p><p>Writing for you, has been amazing journey for me. It's something that I love, and it's a passion that I want to keep throughout my life. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm doing everything I can for you all to fully enjoy. </p><p>I only ask to hear word from you guys. You guys inspire me and motivate me to keep going forward. * tears up a bit * </p><p>:')</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A night to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhea and Maul begin to develop a bond</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys from the amazing comments you left down below. It really helped me get back on track and once again gave me motivation to continue onwards.<br/>Thank you so much..<br/>:'')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kiss that they shared together was intense, as another wave of pleasure was brought directly upon the heat of her sex. A moan escaped her lips as Maul continued to admire and watch closely on her as he used two of his fingers to bring her in utmost pleasure. With him above her as his eyes stared intently on her naked form, a whimper manages to leave her throat as she stares into his eyes with a pleading look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maul...please..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An amused look crosses his face before slowly the pace of his fingers inside her, giving slow, teasing strokes and a frustrated whine leaves her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea clenches her teeth at the teasing gesture followed by another thrust of his fingers, a moan leaving her lips as she pleads him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need you...please…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low hum manages to leave his throat at the sight before him. Her body sprawled out against the bedding, her skin flushed and her chest drenched in sweat giving him a sweet yet intoxicating aroma of her scent. Her legs spread wide for him, enough for his eyes and only his eyes to see, her sex drenched in her juices giving him just enough of her pure arousal for him. He blinks, and slowly leans down closer to press a tender kiss along her temple before he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As you wish, my dear.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly three of his fingers are shoved roughly into her sex, leaving her to cry out and arch within his hold around her as she reaches both her arms around his shoulders and force him back down onto her lips. His pace is faster, harder, and deliberately he allows her to grind her hips against his hand to chase after her climax. He pulls away from the kiss momentarily to observe her form as she pants in time with his fingers. Beads of sweat begin to trail towards the nape of her neck, leaving Maul to lean in once more to capture the moisture with the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cry leaves her lips as her back arches completely off the bed, pleasure now overtaking her vision as ecstasy embraces her form, staring up heavenly into the eyes of her lover who remained awe struck at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles softly, two eager hands reaching up and wrapping around his neck as her fingers begin to trace loving, caring circles around the base of his horns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low rumble escapes his throat from the contact, her eyes widening in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it tickle?” Rhea asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maul merely replies, his posture above her stiffened lightly before leaning into her touch with a low growl. “It is more of a stimulation. The base is highly sensitive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A curious thought crosses her mind as she pauses her movements before a grin manages to appear and swiftly, Rhea throws Maul off balance with her now straddling his waist. With his back now pressed against the headboard in a sitting position, Maul watches his lover with a raised brow ridge as she begins to glide her palm up and against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A purr leaves her lips as she admires the black patterns painted across his body, tracing a thumb towards the length of collarbone before resting her palm against his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel good,” she breathes out, a blush forming her cheeks as she meets his gaze shyly. “I know what happened to you, and I know it can be difficult for you to fully experience pleasure sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul tenses only for a mere moment, averting away his eyes from hers before meeting her gaze once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to experience the pleasure you give me,” she purrs out once more, confidence now taking over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes his hand in her grasp, wrapping her fingers boldly around his before bringing them against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to call out my name,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her eyes begin to burn within the golden orbs as a low growl erupts from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to come undone for me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she presses a tender kiss upon his gloved hand before slowly removing the material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Kriff...she’s seducing me..’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I want you to become mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, a tongue wraps around one of his fingers before a moan leaves her lips as she wraps her mouth around the digit, giving a hard suck before a snarl leaves Maul’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rhea, you’re playing with fire..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Removing the flesh with a wet pop, the young woman begins to lean down slowly to press hot peppered kisses along his chest, marking his body with playful nips and sucks as she trails higher to his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy pants leave the Sith as Maul watches intently of her motions, a low moan leaving his lips from the contact of bites against his skin. He watches her, never ceasing to miss a moment they shared together as lovers. His hands trail behind to roughly squeeze her behind, which leaves her to gasp in his arms before she leans closer to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do that again,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhea moans out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obeying her will, he squeezes her once more before gliding his palms up against her spine towards her shoulders, admiring the way her body arches and goosebumps appear against his touch. Boldly she reaches up to pull Maul closer against her, her breasts pressing along against his chest as her palms now trace behind the back of his scalp, where her fingers once again trace around the base of his horns once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rhea,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maul moans out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There is a way..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea pauses her movements before her eyes set within his heavy gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul reaches one of his hands to brush a strand of hair from her face before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together you and I must embrace the force, open up ourselves and give in to one another.” He presses a tender, loving hand against her cheek before finishing. “However, once we do this, there will be no going back. Once the bond is formed you and only you, will belong to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans close to press his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heart, mind and spirit will belong to me,” a low growl leaves his lips before pulling her more in closely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I belong to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman held within the arms of her former lover takes a moment to gather herself before reality kicks back in. Staring into his eyes, with his arms wrapped around her naked form and all the same for him, she quickly makes her decision. Taking his hands in hers, she leans in to press a deep, passionate kiss on his lips as he quickly returns the gesture before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to do it,” she pauses for a moment, admiring how his eyes widened from her quick decision. “I want to be with you, Maul. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here, and I would’ve already been gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pecks a kiss on his lips before nodding her final answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved me from my past, and you took care of me. I want to return that favor, to stay with you, being with you,” she takes one of his hands and places it against her chest to rest against her beating heart. “I want you to be inside me. In mind, body, and in spirit. My answer is yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiftly and so suddenly, Maul pulls her in a deep kiss before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have yearned to hear you say those words, my love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moan leaves her lips as Maul leans close to plant playful nips and bites along her throat, her arms wrap around his neck closely and fully embrace his heat radiating off from his body. Once more Maul tips her back, revealing more the column of her throat to mark her body with another bite, a gasp leaving her as he presses a hardened suck against the skin before soothing the area with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up she tugs her lover to force them both to lay down on the bed, his eyes staring into hers as he leans over her body to admire her form beneath him. A soft smile appeared on her lips as he pressed a tender hand upon her cheek before a new sensation began to develop within the two. Slowly a heavy feeling begins to wrap around her mind as pleasure slowly embraces her inner core. Maul, above her now begins to groan as he takes one of her hands in his before pressing his face against the column of her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the two lovers begin to experience their feelings towards each other. Compassion, desire, lust, and ecstasy. These are all emotions that Maul could never know about until he discovered Rhea. She was a mere human, when he first saw her he only wanted to end her suffering. She was weak, and she would only be a distraction to him if she remained alive. But after carefully observing the way her body was covered in scars, the wounds that she surfaced, he wanted to know more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned that her past was indeed horrific, tortured and only used for mere pleasure when she remembered who her captor was. His blood began to boil at the description of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he used</span>
  </em>
  <span> her for only </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> intention. Indeed his master was a cruel form of life. He thought of ending her life when discovering her, but knowing the truth and discovering her great power from within her, Maul decided to only use her for only his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But all that changed now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to slowly unravel more of her past, knowing where she came from, knowing what her life was like. He began to notice that somehow, her past was merely similar to his. Taken away from her home, murdering countless people of her village and taking away her mother. She was used, beaten and merely forgotten. Until he discovered her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another moan leaves her lips as her hips begin to grind against the metal from below his torso. A growl manages to leave his chest before he takes her lips in his, tongues fighting for dominance between the two as they experience pleasure simultaneously. Carefully wrapping a hand around her thigh, the two flip and once again leaves the woman now straddled against his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from the kiss, Rhea begins to rock her hips against the mighty Zabrak as he watches intently of her beautiful form. Her head tilted back as another moan left her lips, her fingers digging into the flesh of his solid chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maul,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she moans out. A groan leaves his throat as he raises eager hands to grasp onto her mounds on her chest. Staring intently into his eyes, the pair slowly form a bond against one another. The beating of heart beats singing throughout their minds, moans and cries of pleasure evolve around each other. Slowly reality begins to fade, only two souls combined to one another as they share intense climaxing pleasure. They begin to feel with one another, as hands are now tied together in an powerful connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In mind, body, and in spirit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maul.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rhea.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they are drawn in a deep, mind blowing kiss as the bonding process is now completed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both lay together within each other's arms, panting heavily for air as they wrap their limbs around one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea presses her head against Maul’s beating hearts, listening intently as sleep slowly begins to take her away in complete exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tender hand begins to caress the side of her cheek while fighting to keep his own eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“I love you..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>The arms around her body tighten before drawing her body closer once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“And I love you, my love.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. a longed confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Savage has a confession to make..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another extra chapter! Think of it as a gift for this long wait. And I deeply apologize for that. Life is busy as we know it! <br/>Now for the moment you've all been waiting for you, I present to you, another chapter.<br/>- Enjoy :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Savage, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence was met between the two of you before Rhea replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes then. I was wondering, how much can you lift, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now curiosity crosses his hardened features as he raises a brow ridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?” Savage questioned bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small blush forms Rhea’s cheeks as she begins to nervously swirl her fingers in a trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I..just wanted to get to know you a little better. To be honest, I still get the feeling that you dislike me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage remained silent once more as his eyes became narrow in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savage, really. At least give me a good reason why you don’t like me. Is it because I’m human? Or just getting in your way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea crosses her arms against her chest as she stood her ground against the yellow Zabrak warrior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, between the two of you it has been quite difficult to start a conversation. Surely after Maul’s success in winning the duel against Vizsla and reuniting with Savage, has been quite a shock with his sudden affection. He listened to her sobs and watched as tears fell from her face only to replace those tears with his arms wrapped around Rhea’s small frame. But the sudden affection from the Zabrak was not forgotten, and she now questioned him and demanded a reasonable answer for him to remain unfriendly towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low growl leaves his lips before he turns his back to her, the two of you remaining within the temple merely inches away from the throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not that I dislike you,” he pauses before continuing. “You are merely a human girl, yet I do not understand why..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand what?” Rhea spat out. “I am not a child, Savage. I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sudden outburst leaves her standing there motionless as he turns his gaze back towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember that it was my brother who found you that day. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t his decision to keep you alive. Not alone to train you, but to also take you as a mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have been the one to look after you. To care for you, train you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage casts away his eyes from her as he clenches his fists at his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And silence fills the air once more throughout the room, eyes widened from the hidden truth beneath his skin. Rhea’s heart begins to clench, and she finally begins to realize that even though he remained impudent towards her, as well keeping his distance, there was no mistake as to why the sudden acts of kindness came to her when she desperately needed a pair of arms to soothe away her saddened tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the tears now began to fall from her cheeks as she stepped forward until merely inches away from his chest. Rhea slowly draws her palm up against his heated face, bringing his eyes back onto her hers in a silent plea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mighty Zabrak clenches his jaw tightly as he leans into her touch, a saddened look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are human. I am merely a beast, a Zabrak. My kind are not supposed to form attachments, because that is a sign of weakness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Savage-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cuts you off with a sharpened tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please..don’t look me in the eye knowing that you feel the same. He has taken you already as a mate. I cannot do such a thing-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Savage!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though you both risked your lives in keeping me safe, as well as training me to aid you in battle, I can’t help myself for my own feelings towards you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes remained on her as she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even so, being with Maul changed my life. I love him and I will always love him no matter the cost. I would sacrifice my own life if it were to save him in any dangerous situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea carefully brings up her other hand to place it upon his other cheek, locking her gaze into the Zabraks eyes before a soft smile forms her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t mean that I can’t love you as well. You remained by my side, you taught me, you stood by for me, and you cared for me. That by alone is what an attachment leads towards an emotion. And by that, I loved you not only as a man, but also a brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that being said, strong pairs of arms wrap her in a tight embrace as she presses her head against his solid chest. He tightens his hold, by leaning down to brush against the top of her head with the tip of his nose, taking in her scent. Rhea however returns the embrace, managing to wrap her arms around the Zabrak before he finally releases her. With her palms pressed against his chest, he slowly brings his lips towards her in silent permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to share this moment that we have,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Even though I cannot have you in my arms, I wish to have this moment with you..just this once.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Savage..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slow nod, Rhea complies as she tilts her head back to meet his lips that press against her own in a slow, passionate kiss. A low hum leaves his throat at the taste of her lips, the kiss quickly becoming heavy and more deep as he wraps his arms around her waist to bring her more into the kiss. And from within the shadows, hidden away from the two as they confess their hidden love from one another, Maul observes the scene with an amused smirk as he continues to watch the scene in the far regions of the temple, deep within the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the two pull away from the heated kiss, pants now leaving their chests as they stare deep into one another. Blush now begins to form Rhea’s cheeks as they slowly pull themselves from each other, which leaves her to press her palms against his mighty chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While his now remained tangled in the locks of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea chuckles. “You could’ve at least told me, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huff of breath escapes the yellow Zabrak as he casts away his gaze from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I could not. It was difficult for me to confess as such.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles brightly up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now we know. You’ll still talk to me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savage quickly casts his gaze before her, his eyes widened from the pleading question. He scoffs before placing a hand directly atop her head, ruffling up the soft texture of her hair before placing his palm against her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, my little bird.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Maul cuts off the connection of the bond he shared with his lover, and resumes his task to finish the report on his datapad, remaining in their shared quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a hidden smile of his own is formed before quickly hidden away deep within his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>